My Name is Rainon Grayson Roth
by aliceistiny
Summary: I had lots of things I needed to do.I needed to hook up Robin and Raven;I needed to convince them that I'm their daughter.I needed to find Kyd Wykkyd and convince him to join the Titans.I needed a nap. Rated T cuz I'm paranoid.
1. RAINON

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE TITANS OR VILLAINS. ONLY THE STORY. **

The mysterious girl made her way to Titans' Tower quietly and unnoticed. She went unnoticed the entire way, due to a party the Titans were throwing for Cyborg, the half-robot/half-man. It was his birthday.

_Whoop-dee FREAKING do, _the girl thought.

She was at the door and she lifted her head, which was covered with a dark hood, and looked at the tower. It was HUGE. She stared back at the door and lifted her hand slowly, knocking loudly and unhurriedly.

She could hear the music inside stop and people mumbling. She thought she heard someone say to be quiet and that whoever it was might go away if they were. She shook her head. NO WAY was she leaving after she came all this way.

The girl came from twenty years into the FUTURE. No way was she turning back now.

The door opened slowly, and, when fully open, exposed one green boy. "Uh, may I help you?" the grass-colored teen asked.

"I need to find someone." The girl said in a monotone.

"Uh, have you filed a police report?"

"The person I need to find is in there," she said, pointing past the boy into the tower.

The green youngster furrowed his brow and looked over his shoulder. "Sorry dude, can you come back tomorrow?"

The girl raised an eyebrow under her dark hood. "No."

"Hey, BB!" called a loud, deep voice."Who's at the door?"

The birthday boy came to the door and looked down at the unexpected visitor.

"Who's this, B?" asked Cyborg.

"Dude, I don't know. Some chick?" replied Beastboy with a confused shrug.

The girl scoffed and placed her hand on her hip. "I have a name, you know," she said, obviously offended.

"Well," Beastboy said, "what is it?"

The girl looked away for some unknown reason. "Rainon."

"Rainon?" questioned the two at the door.

The girl nodded slowly. "Rainon Grayson."

The two boys looked at each other then at the girl with wide eyes. "Grayson?"

The girl nodded again. "Yep," she said, popping the 'p'. "Rainon Grayson."

The two gulped and looked at each other again then over their shoulders. The robot scratched his head awkwardly.

"You, uh, wanna come in?" he asked.

She shrugged. "Sure," she agreed before stepping into the tower.

She was halfway to the living room door when the two caught up to her.

"Nice place you have here," Rainon said as she walked. "Mind if I look around?"

"Sure, go ahead," said Beastboy.

"Cool," she said.

After mumbling something under her breath, she teleported away. The two teen boys looked at each other in bewilderment.

"Did she just TELEPORT?" asked the green one.

"Uh huh," said Cyborg in a high voice. "I think she did."

Beastboy looked at the spot where she previously was. He shrugged. "Okay," he said. The green boy went back to the party. The robot shrugged also and went back to his birthday.

* * *

The girl teleported in and out of rooms until she found one of the people she was looking for. But, she found him at the wrong time. He was, um, DOING something.

She raised an eyebrow and cleared her throat. The two lovers jumped apart, the girl actually FELL ON THE FLOOR. She smirked under her eyebrow.

"Whoops," she said. "I'll come back later." And she was gone.

The two who were…you know…looked at each other with confused expressions.

"That was, how do you say it, just plain freaky," said the alien girl.

"Yeah, Star, it was," the boy said.

The girl got up and dusted herself off. "So, friend Robin, shall we continue?"

Robin looked at the girl then the door. "Uh, not now, Star." He said. "I'll, uh, catch you later."

The boy quickly redressed and ran out his door; leaving one, naked alien girl.

**um, that was pretty awkward to write. How'd you like it? can you guess who Rainon is and which titans she wants to find? Comment and review.**

**--alice**


	2. FATHER

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE TITANS OR THE VILLAINS. I ONLY OWN THE STORY AND RAINON.**

Robin made his way to the main room quickly while he put on his shirt. He burst out of the dark hallway and into the room. All the titans' heads turned to face him.

"What's up, Rob?" asked Cyborg.

Robin straightened his shirt and looked around the room for the girl who had walked in on him and Starfire.

"Would someone like to explain why a girl, who came at THE worst possible moment, barged into my room and then…TELEPORTED away?" he asked.

Beastboy stepped forward with a plate of tofu in his hand. "Did you say this person TELEPORTED away?"

"Yeah," the leader said. "Who was that person?"

Beastboy shrugged and took a bite of his tofu. "Oh. That's just Rainon."

"Rainon? Who the heck is that?" Robin said.

"Just this girl that showed up on our doorstep." Another shrug from Beastboy. "Wait. You said she walked in on you at the worst possible moment. So that means…" Beastboy trailed off in thought. Yes, everyone, Beastboy is using his brain. "Oh my god!" the changeling exclaimed. "She walked in on you and Star!"

Robin sighed and nodded. "Like I said, THE worst possible moment."

"Dude! That's hilarious!"

"What's hilarious?" asked Rainon as she popped up behind Beastboy.

Beastboy jumped up, making his tofu drop on the floor. "Dude!" he yelled, spinning around to face Rainon and complain. "Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Sorry," Rainon said sheepishly. "I can't help it."

Rainon looked up from under her eyelashes at Robin, now fully dressed, and smirked. Robin saw the smirk and growled.

"You," he said.

The boy wonder pulled out his bo staff and ran at the girl. The girl smiled at an old memory and took hers out as well. Robin tried to ram her with it but she dodged quickly by stepping to the side and smacked his down with hers on top. He was shocked. She smirked again and flicked the staff upwards, hitting Robin below the jaw.

He stumbled back and rubbed his jaw. "You're good," he commented.

She shrugged and placed her staff back at her waist. "Thank you. My father taught me how to use it."

Still rubbing his chin, Robin put his away also. "He must be very proud; he taught you well."

She nodded. "Yes he did."

Robin nodded and stepped back. "So, you're Rainon?" A nod came from the hooded girl. "Last name?"

"Grayson," she replied.

Robin's eyes grew wide. "G-Grayson?" She nodded again. "A-are you s-sure?"

"It's the name on my birth certificate," she responded.

"Do you have it with you?" Robin questioned.

"Yep," she said.

"Can I see it?"

"Not without my mother here."

"And who's your mother?"

The girl finally removed her hood. Black, semi-long hair was revealed against a slightly pale face with an amethyst gem in the middle of her forehead. She had icy blue eyes with a tinge of purple around them.

"My mother…is Rachel Roth. And my father is Richard Grayson."

The Titans, who knew who those people were, gulped. They hoped the parents weren't who they thought it was. But they couldn't be so sure. The girl looked exactly like…

"They go by Raven and Robin."

Yep, exactly like Raven and Robin. Her 'parents'.

**It's too short! Ugh! How'd you like it? I wrote this on my friend's birthday. Happy Birthday, Ashley! Anyways…comment and review.**

**--alice**


	3. STARING

**HEY GUYS. I'M A LITTLE SAD TODAY. I GOT A FLAME FOR THIS FLAME THAT MADE ME SAD =[ WELL, TO THAT PERSON, screw you! HE WAS LIKE, "I'M TIRED OF THIS 'FROM THE FUTURE' CRAP AND AS IF RAVEN AND ROBIN WOULD BREED, and IT'S STAR AND ROBIN WHO BREED IN THE COMICS." UGH! WELL I DON'T GO BY THE COMICS! SO TO ANYONE WHO THINKS THIS IS STUPID AND DOESN'T GO BY THE COMICS CAN KISS MY BUTT! SORRY EVERYONE WHO does LIKE THIS STORY.**

**ANYWAY, ON WITH THE STORY!!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO not OWN THE TITANS.**

They all just stared at Rainon, but that's okay, because she stared back, watching their reactions.

The Titans' East kept looking between Robin and Rainon, searching for similarities and found MANY. She had Robin's eyes, his dark hair, and, obviously, the same bo staff. They gulped and felt very sorry for Starfire's soon-to-be broken heart.

Speedy and Aqualad were practically jumping up and down with questions at first, but then saw Rainon and shut up at how beautiful she was. Her hourglass figure, her clothes that clung to every curve and complimented her body perfectly, her soft pink lips, her long legs, and her small ring-less hand. They winked at her when her gaze fell on them, well, Speedy did. Aqualad smiled and bowed like the Atlantian prince he was, perfectly composed.

Cyborg and Beastboy had their mouth open. Yeah, they kind of knew that she was Robin's daughter, due to the last name, but they didn't think she was RAVEN's too. Talk about awkwardness… They watched Robin and waited for his reaction.

The honorary titans (kole, Jericho, Argent, Hot spot, etc.) stood motionless and stared at the girl. She was a PERFECT mixture of the two birds. Perfect skin tone, beautiful eyes that was taken from both parents and put together to make one beautiful pair of eyes, her dark straight hair, and her unique gem on her forehead. A perfect mixture.

And finally…Robin. He stared at her with his mouth open but quickly closed it and looked the girl up and down. He shook his head, to clear it and as an answer to the girl even though she didn't ask a question.

"Impossible," he claimed. "NOT possible."

The girl smiled and pulled out a picture of her when she was four. She was being held by Raven and Robin had his arm around her, mask still in tact. They looked like a perfectly happy family. She handed it to the boy wonder. "Possible," she said.

He shook his head again. "You're sixteen and so am I. Impossible. You're not mine."

She laughed and tilted her head back. "Well duh, you're sixteen! That's what I intended. I'm from the future, silly."

She continued laughing and took the picture back from his hands.

Robin looked at her. "The future? How far?"

Rainon shrugged. "Twenty years."

"Wait, you're twenty? But you look so—"

She raised her hand to stop him. "I'm sixteen. It's only twenty years, because it took you and mom so long to do it."

He stared at her with his mouth open. No way. No 'supposed' daughter of HIS would say that, but one of Raven's would. "What did you say?" he asked.

She scoffed. And with her fingers, began to explain. "Okay. It took you one year to break up with Aunt Starfire; another year for you and mom to get together; another for you to date and get married; and the last year is to have me. Do you get it NOW?"

He started to nod then shook his head. "No."

She sighed heavily and sat down on the couch. Patting the seat next to her, she signaled for him to sit down also. He did but hesitated at first.

"I'm sixteen, okay? I came back from twenty years into the future. It took a year for you and Starfire to break up. Got that so far?"

He nodded slowly and took the picture from her hands and stared down at it. "Yeah, I got it."

"Okay. It took another for you and mom to realize your feelings for each other and for you to ask her out. Got it?" he nodded once more. "Good. It took another year for you two to actually DATE and get married and stuff. And the last year, year three, you took to have ME, Rainon, your DAUGHTER. Do you get it NOW?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

"Thank AZAR," she said, leaning back into the couch and closing her eyes. "You know, Dad, I didn't think you were this STUPID."

The Titans laughed, except Robin. "Wow, Robin," said Speedy, holding his abdomen. "She IS Raven's kid." They continued to laugh.

Robin stood up. "Like you KNOW what I'm going through, Speedy. YOU try having some sixteen year old girl, CLAIMING she's from the future," he began, looking back at Rainon when he said claiming, "and telling you that you and one of your best friends are her parents. I would like to see you going through this." He crossed his arms over his chest and raised his head high.

Rainon glared at him and stood up also. "You think this is some sort of JOKE?" she asked angrily. "You think I'm playing some sick JOKE on you? Do you?"

Robin nodded. "Yeah, I do. Because there is NO way that me and Rave—"

"Shut UP!" Rainon screamed, crumbling the picture in her hands and shattering the windows with her powers—courtesy of her mother, Raven. "You may think that NOW but you're WRONG! Got that? You're WRONG! You DO fall in love with my mother; you DO marry her; you DO have me; and you DO break up with Starfire in a year! You ARE my father and Raven IS my mother! You. Are. WRONG, boy BLUNDER!"

She began to storm off but Robin caught her arm. "Who are you?! Huh?! Did SLADE put you up to this?! Who put you up to this?! Huh?! Red X? Mad mod? WHO?!"

Rainon glared at her 'father' with tears streaming down her face. She bowed her head and shook it angrily. "No one put me up to this. This isn't a JOKE. If you don't wanna believe me, fine. But when you finally break up with Starfire for my MOM, Raven, you'll be sorry."

She yanked her arm out of his grip and teleported away. Her picture fell to the ground and Robin noticed. He bent down to pick it up and stared at it some more. He stared closely. He and Raven DID look good together. It was almost scary.

He stared at the picture for a long time until Raven walked in. "What's going on?" she asked. "I heard yelling."

She took a glance around the room and Robin's red jaw. "What happened?" she ran to Robin and took his face in her soft hands to look at the mark. The feel of Raven's hand on his face snapped him out of it. He looked away and stormed off to his room.

"What the HELL did I miss?" She asked.

The Titans that were still in the room, looked around at each other. They all turned to Cyborg or Beastboy.

"Uh," Beastboy said, "Who wants cake?"

The Titans yelled in approval and went to have cake, so they wouldn't have to sit in the awkwardness. They only talked about Rainon and what went down a few moments ago.

"That was intense…" said Beastboy to Cyborg and Bumblebee.

"Wow. I've never seen Robin that angry…" said Speedy to Aqualad.

Raven stared at her whispering friends, wondering what she missed. She glared for awhile before, finally, leaving to go back to her room. But not before she heard…

"I can't believe Robin and Raven get together in the future and have a KID…" said Hot Spot.

"Yeah. And a HOT one too…" said Speedy and Aqualad.

"Me and ROBIN?" Raven asked under her breath. "A kid?"

She looked back at all of the Titans and then shrugged them off. She was probably hearing things. Oh well. She went back to her room and didn't come out for the rest of the day, and neither did Robin.

**HOW'D YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER? I KNOW, I FORGOT ABOUT STARFIRE. OH WELL. ANYWAYS…COMMENT AND REVIEW.**

**--alice**


	4. Mother

**Hey guys!!! So…after I took a nap (yes, I still take naps; don't judge me!), I read the reviews that I had gotten, and most of them said that my Caps lock was giving them headaches so I'm REALLY trying not to do that for my author's notes and stuff. I, Alice, promise to only use Caps locks for emphasis on words. Thank you! Anyways…**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Titans or the villains that I use in this story. I only own Rainon and the plot. Thanks for reading.**

Rainon didn't get far when she teleported. She only made it to the edge of the shore that the Titans' Tower was on. She couldn't get any farther. She was crying too much to get any farther.

She looked down at the water, into her reflection. She cursed herself for having HIS eyes and hair. She cursed the Bo staff he gave her as a child. She cursed the way he taught her how to use it. She cursed herself for having him as a father. She cursed HIM. She cursed Robin.

She screamed and slapped her reflection away. She fell to her knees, brought them to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, and began to sob. The water started to ripple. Her powers were getting out of control. But she didn't bother to try and control them. Not now, at least.

She looked up at the, now, cloudy sky as rain started to drizzle. She kept looking up at the sky for a long while before looking back at the shore. Waves were crashing against her feet now and each time she would see her reflection; each time, cursing her for it.

She began to sob again, the waves getting bigger now. They formed a large, watery wall around the island. It was also pouring rain now and she was SOAKED. She didn't care.

She didn't care if she was soaking wet. She didn't care if she would get sick. She didn't care if she died of pneumonia or something. She didn't care because HE didn't; because Robin WOULDN'T care. She was just some sort of joke to him. A prank played by some kids. A joke. She didn't care anymore. She COULDN'T care.

* * *

The Titans noticed the wall surrounding them and were easily frightened. Raven stared out her window at the bowl they were in. She wondered what was causing it. It wasn't one of the villains that they always fought. No. this was someone powerful. More powerful than her. And there was only one way that could happen: she had to have had a kid.

She ran into the main room with all the frightened Titans and searched for the one person that could help her with controlling this massive wave. Aqualad.

"Where's Aqualad?!" she yelled.

The Titans pointed to the window where Aqualad was moving his hands in slow, controlled movements, obviously trying to control it. Too bad that he couldn't.

She ran to his side and tugged his arm. "What's happening?" she asked, staring into his black eyes.

He looked outside at the wave, then down at the shore. He spotted Rainon sobbing. "It's Rainon!" he exclaimed. He took raven's hand and pulled her with him to go outside.

"Who the HELL is Rainon, Aqualad?" Raven asked loudly.

"This girl who claims she's your daughter from the future. C'mon!"

Raven stopped in her tracks. "My WHAT?"

Aqualad looked back and forth between Raven and the door. "Your daughter. Come on, we don't have time for this." He grabbed her wrists and pulled her outside.

"My d-d-daughter?" she stammered. "Who's the father?"

Wow, she was more believing than Robin. At least she didn't laugh and say it was some sort of joke.

"Robin!" Aqualad yelled.

They finally reached outside and were pelted by rain. Raven made a shield around them to keep them dry but Aqualad didn't mind the rain, he was only looking for Rainon. But instead, he found Robin standing a few yards in front of them.

"Rainon!" the bird boy called. "Rainon, where are you?!"

Aqualad was surprised. He didn't expect Robin to be out here, let alone looking for RAINON.

"Robin?" Aqualad and Raven questioned.

Robin spun around and saw them. "No time for questions; we need to find Rainon."

Robin ran off to the right and Aqualad and Raven followed. They spotted Rainon lying on the ground, unconscious with tear lines across her face.

Raven stepped in front of the two boys and touched the girl's face. "Is this her?" she asked softly.

Robin sighed in relief. "Yeah, it is. That's Rainon."

Raven smiled. _This is her,_ she thought, _my daughter._

Raven kissed Rainon's forehead. "Shh, you're going to be okay."

Rainon stirred. "M-mom?"

Raven nodded.

Robin stepped forward some more. "You believe her, Raven?"

Raven looked at the bird boy and nodded, then turned back to her daughter. "I don't know why, but I KNOW she's right. I have a feeling."

Robin looked at Rainon and smiled. He had to admit it, she looked a lot like him and Raven; and she was a HELL of a fighter.

"Rainon!" Aqualad, who was trying to control the waves, called over his shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Rainon glanced at the Atlantian prince and smiled, but the smiled altered as a wave of shivers coursed through her body. She shook her head. "I-I'm c-cold."

Robin quickly picked her up and ran her inside, leaving Raven and Aqualad to control the wave. Raven stood up and ran to Aqualad's side. "I need to go take of—"

"Go! I got it!" Aqualad cut her off. "Go take of Rainon."

Raven nodded and ran off inside also to go take of her 'daughter'. She smiled. Her and ROBIN's daughter.

**Hey everyone! How'd you like this chapter? I liked it a lot. I hope it didn't give anyone headaches! Sorry if it did. Comment and review.**

**--alice**


	5. Emotions

**Hey guys. How'd you like the last chapter? Good? Anyways…thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Titans or the villains that I use in this story. I only own Rainon and the plot.**

The two birds set Rainon, now with a high fever, down on the couch. The other Titans watched as Raven went to grab blankets and Robin got the thermometer to check her temp.

"104.2," Robin said, shaking the object in his hands. "You okay, Rainon?"

Raven came in with several blankets from her room and put them on the edge of the couch. She quickly sat next to Rainon and brushed the damp hairs out of her daughter's face.

"I'm cold, Dad," she said.

He rolled his eyes under his mask. "Well, DUH!" he said, copying her from earlier. "You were outside in the RAIN, silly."

Rainon smiled weakly. "Do you believe me NOW, dad?"

Robin nodded and took the picture out of his pocket and stared at it longer. Raven scooted closer to Robin and her eyes widened in response to the picture.

"Papa?" Rainon called quietly.

He looked up from the picture, eyebrows raised at the term. "Uh, yeah?"

"Is everyone okay? Is the wave gone?"

Robin looked out the window and shook his head. "Sorry, it's still there."

Raven, still staring at the wrinkled picture, spoke up. "Keep your emotions in check," she muttered.

"What was that, mama?" Rainon asked.

Raven smiled and looked at Rainon. "Your emotions are still out of control. Go into your mind and get them in check."

Rainon raised her head slightly and looked around. "My bag, mama. I need my bag."

Robin got up and searched the room, oblivious to the stares of the others. He quickly found the dark backpack and handed it to Raven.

"Do you have a mirror, Rainon?" Raven asked, unzipping the bag.

Rainon nodded weakly. "It should be at the bottom."

Raven dug through the bag and found the mirror, handing it to Rainon, who took it slowly and stared at the glass. Suddenly, Rainon's eyes shut closed and the mirror fell out of her hands.

"Rainon!" Robin exclaimed.

Raven shushed him and looked back at Rainon. She bent over and picked the mirror off of the floor, tracing the design of a phoenix on the back.

"Shh, she's in her mind."

_**In Rainon's mind**_

_Rainon's emotions were out of control. Rage was yelling at Happy, who didn't look very happy; Mockery was making fun of Timid, who was crying; Love and Lust were in an argument; and Rage's rage was scaring Fear._

_Rainon popped up and watched her emotions for a moment. "Stop it!" she yelled._

_They continued doing what they were doing, not even noticing their host. She ran to Rage and tugged on her arm, also wagging her finger at the feeling. "Rage, stop yelling at Happy. Mockery, leave Timid alone! Love; Lust, stop fighting! It isn't good for you two! And Fear, go find Brave—she always finds the best in you."_

_Her emotions just stared at her and then went back to what they were doing. _

"_Listen to me!" she yelled. _

_They continued yelling, teasing, and arguing. Rainon watched frantically as Brave came and defended Timid, yelling nasty remarks at Mockery. Timid backed away and ran off crying, with Comfort running after her._

"_Everyone, please! Stop it!"_

_Rainon was helpless._

_**In the tower.**_

Raven and Robin watched as Rainon rested quietly. They noticed that a bead of sweat broke across their daughter's brow. Raven glanced at her mirror, the glass had fogged up but it showed Rainon's emotions running haywire.

The demoness quickly grabbed the portal to Rainon's mind and stared into it, soon falling back in a deep slumber.

"Raven!" yelled Robin. "Not you too!"

Robin was helpless.

_**In Rainon's mind…again.**_

_Raven saw Rainon pulling at her hair and ran to her. "Rainon, what's going on? Why aren't they controlled yet?" she asked, gripping the tops of Rainon's shoulders._

"_Mom! Help. They won't LISTEN to me!" Rainon begged, glancing at her out- of-control emotions._

_Raven nodded in understanding and looked at her daughter's feelings._

_They were really giving her a headache. She narrowed her eyes and sent a wave of power at them. "Silence!" she exclaimed._

_They shut up and looked at Raven. "M-mom," they gulped._

_Raven nodded. "All of you, be quiet and listen to Rainon."_

"_We ARE Rainon—"_

"_The REAL Rainon, I mean. Okay guys?"_

_They nodded and mumbled their apologies to Rainon before fading out of sight. Rainon sighed and turned to her mother. "Thanks, mom."_

"_No problem. Come on, you're father is probably having a heart attack right now." Raven said, taking Rainon's hand._

_Rainon laughed and yelled her mantra, surrounding her and Raven in darkness and taking them out of the mirror._

_**Back in the tower.**_

Raven stirred and opened her onyx eyes. She stretched and yawned, looking at the Titans' confused faces.

"What?" she questioned.

Rainon stirred next to her and yawned also. She sat up and scratched the back of her head tiredly.

"Do we have any coffee?" she asked, gliding to the kitchen.

"Coffee?" Raven questioned. "Don't you want some tea?"

Rainon shrugged and grabbed the coffee maker. "I'm more of a coffee person, like Dad."

Robin smiled and stuck his tongue out at Raven, who glared at him in return. "Make me a cup, Rai," he said.

"No prob, Dad," she agreed.

Oblivious to the confused stares of the Titans, the new family got to know each other.

* * *

"Rainon, what's your name?" asked the male bird.

"Obviously, it's RAINON." She scoffed.

Raven and Robin looked at each other. "I have NO idea where she gets the sarcasm, Robin," Raven justified.

"Me either," he said.

Rainon busted up laughing at them, making cracks in the window. Raven's eyebrows shot up and she quickly covered Rainon's mouth, but Rainon licked her hand and continued laughing.

"Gross, Rainon, you LICKED me!"

Now Robin was laughing too. Raven sighed and shook her head. Some family SHE had. Oh well…she was stuck with them.

**How'd you like this chapter? Any advice? It'd be cool if you guys gave me some. I'd love to hear your opinion. Comment and review.**

**--alice**


	6. Games

**Hola!!! It's Alice. How are you guys? Did you guys like the last chapters? Anyways…this is for my friend, Sabrina. Happy birthday, Sabrina!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Titans or the villains. I only own the story and Rainon.**

_The next day in the tower._

Rainon woke up to find herself in a guest room and not on the couch in the main room where she fell asleep. She sat up and stretched, feeling her muscles wake up. She yawned and got up.

She walked over to the dresser and gently began to brush her dark hair. When she was satisfied, she started to get dressed. She chose a black corset top, a pair of black skinny jeans, and black Converse. She smiled at her reflection and walked outside into the hall.

Halfway to the main room, Rainon stopped.

_Why am I WALKING?_ She thought to herself before teleporting to the main room.

The people in the main room included: Robin, Starfire, Speedy, and Aqualad. Robin looked up from his newspaper and smiled at the girl before going back to reading. Speedy and Aqualad watched Rainon as she went to grab a cup of coffee then went back to playing video games. Starfire watched the girl with curiosity.

_Who is this strange girl?_ The alien asked herself. "Excuse me," she said.

Rainon turned around and looked at the red-headed girl.

"Yeah?" Rainon asked.

"Who are you?" Starfire asked.

Robin slowly put down his paper on the table and watched. Aqualad and Speedy paused their game to also watch.

"I'm Rainon."

Starfire turned to Robin, who was sitting across from her. "What is a 'Rainon', friend Robin?"

Rainon smirked at the naive alien girl; Robin chuckled; and Aqualad and Speedy busted out in laughter.

"Star, Rainon isn't a thing," Speedy said in between laughs.

"She's a person," said Aqualad.

"Oh," said Starfire. "Well, friend Speedy, who is she?"

"Robin's…DAUGHTER!" Speedy and Aqualad began laughing again.

"Robin!" Starfire exclaimed in delight. "I did not know you had a little one!"

"Uh, she's not really LITTLE anymore," Robin corrected, taking a sip of his coffee. "She's, uh, sixteen, Star."

"Oh," Starfire sighed. "So, you had her at the age of one, friend Robin?"

Robin spit out the coffee that was in his mouth and the two on the couch entered another round of laughter. "What?! No!"

"Oh. So, how…?" she said, obviously confused.

"She's from the future, Star."

"Glorious!" the alien girl exclaimed. She flew to Rainon and gripped the tops of Rainon's shoulders. "You, too, have done the travel of time, correct?"

Rainon looked past Starfire's shoulder at her father. "Is she always like this?"

Robin smiled and nodded. Rainon sighed and looked back at the strange girl, still staring at her with big anxious green eyes. "So, you have done the time of travel?"

"Uh huh," replied Rainon.

Speedy got off of the couch and walked to the two girls. He gently placed his hand on Starfire's shoulder.

"Starfire, maybe you should back off; I think she's overwhelmed," he said.

"Oh, I am sorry!" Starfire yelled as she backed away.

Rainon mouthed a 'thank you' to the other masked hero, who winked in return, as she went back to get her coffee, now getting cold so she warmed it up.

Speedy plopped back down on the couch and stuck his tongue out at the jealous Atlantian, who glared at the archer then smiled at a thought. The Atlantian whispered a 'watch this' to Speedy as he got up and walked to Rainon.

"Hey, Rainon," greeted the aquatic prince.

"Hi," she said, stirring her coffee.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, pressing the back of his hand to her forehead.

She closed her head in contempt and leaned into his gentle touch.

"I'm fine, thank you," she said softly when she opened her eyes again.

"You're very welcome, Rainon," he said, taking her hand and kissing the back of it.

She giggled, which caught Robin's attention. He cleared his throat loudly and glared at Aqualad.

"Don't you have a game to get back to, Aqualad?" Robin practically growled.

"Oh, relax, Robin," Aqualad said, standing straight again after kissing Rainon's hand. "DADS." He said to Rainon quietly. "See you later, Rainon."

She nodded with a small smile. "You bet," she agreed.

Aqualad nodded and went back to the couch, smirking at Speedy.

"Whatever," Speedy scoffed, turning the game back on.

Rainon took her coffee and left the room. She went back to hers and began to meditate, focusing on what she came here for.

**How'd you guys like this chapter? What did Rainon come here for, other than to find her parents? Comment and review.**

**--alice**


	7. Flashback

**Hey guys. Sorry I haven't updated in like…two days. Haha. I've been so busy with school and my other story, Phoenix. Plus, I had to start the story I HAVE to write for 'Young Authors'. So yeah. Anyways…here's the new chapter for Rainon's story.**

**Disclaimer: Obviously, since my name is Alice, I am not the owner of the Titans. I only own Rainon and the story. Thanx for reading!**

Rainon was still in her room an hour later and she went on meditating, undisturbed. They understood that Raven needed to be alone so they figured that her daughter did to, and, for that, Rainon was glad.

"Azarath…Metrion…zinthos…Azarath…Metrion…zinthos…" she repeated the mantra over and over again. "Azarath…Metrion…zinthos…"

She meditated peacefully, focusing on her 'mission'. Not only was she here for her parents, but she was here for Kyd Wykkyd. Yes, Kyd Wykkyd from the Hive 5. She HAD to convince him to join the Titans or else…her parents would eventually be killed. Yes, killed.

Her eyebrows furrowed at the memory. It was so fresh in her mind that it seemed like it had just happened yesterday. But it didn't. It happened when she was four.

_Flashback_—_Rainon is four_

_Small footsteps can be heard pitter-patting against the floor of Titans tower. Little Rainon ran into the main room and looked for her parents. She spotted Raven, now twenty-four, washing dishes._

"_Mama!" she called, running to the demoness and tugging on the shirt she was wearing._

"_Yes, Rainon?" her mother asked._

"_Where's Papa?" the girl asked quizzically._

"_Out," she responded._

"_Out where, Mama?"_

"_Out."_

"_Oh," the little girl said as she realized her mother was not going to answer her, which meant her daddy was out fighting crime. "When will he be home, mama?"_

"_Soon," her mother said, focusing on the dishes._

"_HOW soon?"_

"_Soon."_

"_Mama," the girl whined. "I wanna know."_

_Raven's head snapped up and she picked the girl up and placed her on her hip. "5…4…3…2…1…" her mother counted down._

_The doors opened and Robin ran to his two girls. He kissed Raven and took Rainon off her hands. "There are my two, beautiful girls."_

_Rainon rolled her eyes, making her look like a VERY young Raven. "We are NOT girls, Papa. We are WOMEN." She said._

_Robin rolled his eyes under the mask he still wore. "My bad," he said, kissing the small child on the forehead._

_End flashback…for now._

A tear slipped down Rainon's cheek. She was such a naïve child. Little did she know that that would be the last time with her parents and the Titans; and the beginning of her time with Kyd Wykkyd.

_Continuation of flashback_

_A now older Beast Boy then burst into the room. The three bird's heads snapped up at sound of the changeling's approach. Something was wrong. Rainon could FEEL it. She squirmed uneasily in her father's arms. Robin stared strangely at his daughter. _

"_Rainon, is something wrong?" he asked the small child._

_Rainon shrugged an 'I don't know' and squirmed again. "Something is wrong, Papa," she said quietly._

"_WHAT's wrong, Rainon?"_

"_I think someone is here."_

"_Who?"_

_The girl shrugged again. She squirmed until she was facing the door to the main room. She pointed at the door and gripped her father tighter. "Someone's coming, Papa." She said. "Someone's on our island!"_

_Robin looked at Rainon then Raven, who nodded in confirmation. Robin nodded and put Rainon on the ground, kneeling in front of her and gripping her tiny shoulders. _

"_Rainon, I need you to go to your special hiding place, okay?" he said, staring into the scared eyes of the girl in front of him._

"_My s-special hiding place?" she stuttered. Her father nodded._

_Her special hiding place was the room the Titans had originally made for Raven on her disastrous birthday seven years ago. They now used it when there was danger and they needed to protect Rainon. And right now, danger was right at their door. The Hive was coming for them._

"_Can mama come with me, Papa?" she asked, taking his index fingers in her small hand. _

_Robin frowned and sadly shook his head. "I'm sorry, Rainon, but your mother needs to stay with me right now."_

"_But Papa—"_

_Raven tapped into her connection with Robin and told her that whoever was on the island was getting closer. Robin's head turned and glared at the door before he looked back at Rainon._

"_Rainon, listen to what I say. Can you do that please?" The small girl nodded before Robin continued. "The people on the island aren't any of the Titans. They're bad guys, Rainon. And they're here to HURT us or you. And your mother and I cannot let YOU get hurt. So, I need you to go to special hiding place."_

"_But I want mama to—"_

"_Rainon, please. Do you think I'm strong, Rainon?" _

"_Of course, papa!"_

"_Okay, well, I need YOU to be strong and hide while mommy and I fight these bad guys. Can you do that for ME?"_

_Rainon looked at her father and mother. "Promise that you'll come back for me?"_

"_Of course, Rainon."_

"_Pinky promise?" she held out both her pinkies to her parents and they took it reluctantly._

"_Hurry, Rainon. Go. Now." And she was gone._

_End of flashback…again…for now._

Rainon opened her eyes and wiped the tears away. They had PROMISED to come back for her. But they never did. Instead, a strange boy showed up. He found the girl playing absent-mindedly with some blocks.

_Continuation of flashback…again._

_She spun around at the feeling of a presence with a HUGE smile on her face. But the smile faltered when she saw that it was Wykkyd. She took out her bo staff and ran at him but he had fast reflexes._

_He stuck his hand out and grabbed the bo staff, pulling the small girl towards him and into his arms. She immediately began thrashing around and screaming at the dark man._

"_Let me GO!" she yelled. _

_**Stop moving, kid!**__ He thought-yelled back._

"_Where are my PARENTS!?" she screamed at him. "What did you DO to them!?" she screamed as she started slapping his head._

_**Ouch! Ouch! Kid, stop!**__ He said. __**Kid, stop, that HURTS!**_

"_Where's my papa!?" she yelled._

_He took one of his hands and grabbed her wrists. __**Shut UP for a sec, will ya?**_

_She squirmed in his arms, still trying to free herself, then stopped. Tears began to form in her eyes. _

"_Where's my papa?" she asked quietly._

_She didn't want to face the fact. If this strange guy was here with HER and her parents weren't here yet, that meant… her thoughts trailed off._

_He looked into her sad, blue eyes. __**Uh, you're parents?**__ He asked. She nodded sadly, the tears now running down her cheeks. __**Oh no. You're Rainon, aren't you?**_

_She nodded sadly. Everyone knew who she was. Once Robin and Raven found out they were having a kid, the news spread like wild fire. _

_**Crap. Uh, listen…Rainon…you're parents are sorta…um, DEAD.**_

"_S-sorta?" she spoke softly. "Wh-what does t-that m-m-mean?"_

_**You probably think they're coming back for you?**__ She nodded again. __**Uh, they can't. Sorry.**_

_Her eyebrows furrowed. "My papa and mama aren't coming back?"_

_**Sorry, kid.**_

"_Can you put me down please?" she asked, her head bowed and tears trickling down her face._

_He put her down gently and watched as she picked up her bo staff. She slowly walked around the room and then faded through the walls. He followed her and watched as she traveled to different rooms until she found a red backpack, probably Robin's._

_She went to another room, Raven's, and went to her dresser. She started to take random clothes out of the drawers and stuff them into the backpack._

_She walked back over to Wykkyd, who had been watching her with sad eyes, and raised her arms, reaching out for him. He stared down at her in confusion. _

"_Up," she said._

_He nodded and picked her up._

_**Where to, kid?**_

_She looked around the room again and pointed to a picture on the dresser. "My picture," she said._

_Wykkyd walked to the dress and gave the picture to Rainon.__** Is this what you want?**_

_She nodded. _

_**Okay, what now, kid?**_

_She shrugged and looked at him. "I don't know where to go. Can you take care of me?"_

_Wykkyd was shocked but, nonetheless, he nodded and teleported to an abandoned warehouse._

"_THIS is where you live?" she asked._

_He smiled and shook his head no. __**No, this is NOT where I live. But where I live is dangerous. For you, I mean. We'll stay here, though.**_

"_Oh. But it's dirty."_

_**So, we'll fix it up. You and me, kid.**_

_She looked at Wykkyd and smiled. Sure, she had lost her family, but she gained a friend. _

_End of flashback._

**How'd you like this chapter? It's the longest one so far. Yay! I'm so excited. This was for my friend, Sienna. Happy birthday, Sienna! Anyways…comment and review. Oh, and I have decided that the song for this chapter is 'Leave Out All The Rest' by Linkin Park or 'Use Somebody' by Kings of Leon.**

**--alice**


	8. Author's Note

**~*~AUTHOR'S NOTE~*~**

**Hola! Its alice…again. Haha. I have concluded that…I do not know what to do anymore. Sorry. I have lost ideas for this story. I have NO idea how Rainon is going to find Wykkyd and how all the other stuff is going to happen. So, if you would like more updates for this story, send me ideas please. It'd be a big help! Thank you! Love you guys! But if you ever miss me, you can always read my other stories. K BYE.**

**--alice**

**PS. I know. I hate author's notes too. **


	9. Long Day

**Hey I'm back! And with a new chapter too! Yay! Did you guys miss me? I bet you did. Anyways…here's to the people who reviewed and gave me ideas. This chapter is for you! You guys rock! Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: I wish I owned the titans but, sadly, I do NOT.**

**Kyd Wykkyd: Yeah! You do NOT own me and the other characters of this series.**

**Me: no I do not.**

**Rainon: but she owns ME!**

**Me: yes. Yes I do.**

**Beast boy: don't forget that she owns the plot too, dudes! **

**Me: yes I own that too. Now guys, we REALLY have to get back to the story.**

**Rainon, Kyd Wykkyd, and BB: ok! REDLIONSAYSRAWR does NOT own the Titans or any of the other characters besides Rainon.**

Rainon finally, after an hour of meditating, made her way out of her room and to the main room. She topped in the hallway because she heard yelling. She turned her head in the direction of the noise: Robin's room.

She levitated over to the door and pressed her ear to it.

"I don't know how this happened, Star!" yelled Robin from the inside the room.

"So you and friend Raven did NOT have the sex?" the alien girl yelled.

"No, we didn't!"

"Then who is this 'Rainon'?!"

"Me and Raven's daughter but—"

"I do not wish to hear it anymore, Robin."

The door opened and Rainon fell through. Starfire stopped in front of her and glared at the girl.

"We have a name for those who listen in on private conversations on my planet, young Rainon."

"Is it a better name than Starfire?" Rainon said smugly, picking herself off the floor and dusting off her clothes.

Starfire gasped and stormed past Rainon, her head held high and she wagged her hips. Rainon scoffed at the action.

"She's right, Rainon. You REALLY shouldn't eavesdrop." Said her father.

"Yeah, but you guys never tell me anything in the future. I have to find out things SOME way."

"Well, eavesdropping isn't one of them."

"Don't pretend as if YOU never eavesdropped before, dad."

"That was, for you, a long time ago."

Robin walked to his eastern wall and took out a dust pan, cleaning the spot where Starfire had thrown one of his weights and destroyed it.

"Wow. She broke one of your weights? That girl sure can pack a punch."

Robin raised an eyebrow at Rainon.

"Don't you have somewhere to be, Rainon?"

"Not really," Rainon said with a shrug.

"Well, you do now. Go find your mother and bother HER for awhile, ok?"

Rainon shrugged again. "'K, dad. See you later."

And with that she teleported away. Robin sighed and went back to cleaning up.

_This is going to be a LONG day,_ he thought to himself.

* * *

Raven was drinking herbal tea on the couch as Speedy and Aqualad played video games. She lifted her head up from the book she was reading and studied the two before speaking up.

"So, uh, when are you guys…you know, LEAVING?" Raven asked.

They paused their game and slowly, scarily, turned to face her.

"We don't know. We were thinking we might stay here forever," Speedy said, obviously playing a joke on the demoness.

"Goody," she said sarcastically.

Rainon popped up between Aqualad and Speedy.

"Hello, boys," she greeted the two Titans East members.

Speedy put his arm over Rainon's shoulders and looked at her hungrily.

"Hey there, Little Gray'," he said seductively.

"Little Gray'?" Rainon asked in an innocent voice that made Speedy want to kiss it out of her.

"Yep," he said, popping the 'p'. "Little Grayson. Gray for short."

"Hmmm," she pondered, leaning into Speedy. "I think…"

Speedy leaned in also, his eyes closing behind his mask.

"…That I hate nicknames," she finished, slowly dodging Speedy's lips.

He fell forward and ended up kissing the couch. Aqualad burst into laughter and even Raven smirked in amusement. At least, Rainon was like her SOMEWHAT. And that was enough for the younger Raven.

Rainon sighed and went to sit with her mother after she had gotten a cup of coffee.

_This is going to be a LONG day_, Rainon thought.

**How'd you guys like this chapter? Sorry I hadn't updated in a while. But I'm back now, I think. Comment and Review.**

**--alice**


	10. Bored

**Heyyyy! It's Alice. And I'm here with a new chapter! Aren't you guys glad that I'm back? I know you are. Haha. Hope you like this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Titans and/or any of the other characters. I only own Rainon and the plot. Thanx for reading!**

_One hour later._

"I'm bored!" Beast Boy exclaimed, running into the living room.

Raven raised an eyebrow at the changeling.

"Then stop yelling and DO something about it," she suggested in her regular monotone.

"But Rae, I don't know what to do!" he whined, running over to her and looking at her with sad puppy dog eyes.

"What do you want ME to do about it?"

"I don't KNOW! Just stop being boring and help me not be bored."

Robin came in, looking at some papers, and sat at the table next to Rainon, who was reading with her feet on the table.

"Beast Boy, leave Raven alone. Feet off the table, Rainon," he said, never taking his eyes off the paper in his hands.

Beast Boy and Rainon groaned but did as they were asked. After a moment of peaceful silence, Beast Boy spoke up.

"Guys, I'm BORED!" he whined.

The small family groaned at the ruined silence. Rainon was really getting into her book, Robin was focused on the paper and Raven was deep into her meditating.

"Shut UP, Beast Boy!" They yelled at the same time.

"But, guys—"

Beast Boy was cut off by Rainon using her powers to put a piece of duct tape on his mouth. His hands flew to his covered mouth as he tried to pull it off.

"Rainon," Robin warned. "As much as that helped, you can't do that."

"Man, dad, you're no fun," she sighed, pulling off the tape in one quick motion.

Beast boy cried out in pain and rubbed his red lips.

"Ouch," was all he said.

Rainon snickered, which made Robin glare at her so she stopped. Another moment of silenced passed.

"Man!" Rainon exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air. "Now, I'm bored. Thanks a lot, BB."

Beast Boy jumped up from his spot on the couch.

"Let's play Truth-or-Dare!" He yelled suggestively.

Speedy ran into the room, hearing the words 'truth-or-dare'.

"Did someone say Truth-or-Dare?" he asked.

Aqualad ran in also. "What's this I hear about Truth-or-dare?" the Atlantian prince asked.

"Beast Boy wants to play," Raven said.

"Awesome!" The two Titans East members said.

"Great!" Beast Boy exclaimed. "I'll go get Cy and Star."

Beast Boy ran off to go find the two missing members so they could play their game.

"I'm not playing," said Raven.

Robin got up from his spot, as did Rainon, and they sat on the floor in the middle of the room, defeated.

"Don't bother trying to fight it, mom," Rainon said. "They're gonna ask you a question no matter what. Might as well play."

"I'll pass," she said.

Rainon sighed in defeat and propped her elbow on her knee as she sat criss-cross-applesauce and rested her head in her palm. Speedy and Aqualad sat on either side of her and waited happily for the game to begin.

Beast Boy ran in ahead of Cyborg and Starfire, plopping down joyously next to Aqualad. Cyborg sat next to Robin, leaving the only spot left next to him for Starfire. She huffed and reluctantly took her seat.

"Rae, we're starting," said Cyborg.

"Fun," she said sarcastically.

"Aw, C'mon, Rae," Robin said, getting into the spirit of the game. "Play with us."

She sighed and floated over to the circle on the floor, taking a seat in between Starfire and Speedy. Cyborg clapped his hands together and smiled widely.

"Well, alright!" he exclaimed. "Let's get this thing STARTED."

"Ooh! Ooh! Me first!" Beast Boy said, jumping up and down with his hand in the air.

"Okay, BB, you first."

"Hmmm… What to do?"

**Oh no! Truth-or-Dare and Beast Boy is up first?! What will happen next? Will they be safe? Haha. Of course they will. Comment and Review.**

**--alice**


	11. TruthorDare

**Hey! Just letting you guys know that this chapter might be a little short. Sorry. Anyways…**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Titans and/or the villains. I only own Rainon and the story line.**

"_Hmmm…What to do?"_

All the Titans looked at each other with worried expressions. What WOULD Beast Boy do to them? Would he make them do something embarrassing? Something provocative? Something evil? You never knew with Beast Boy. Lord help them.

"I know!" he exclaimed. "Aqua, truth-or-dare?"

Aqualad gulped but, being the prince he was, puffed his chest out and prepared for the worst.

"Dare," he accepted.

The Titans sighed and mumbled their goodbyes, which was taken over by Rainon's laughing. They looked at her in confusion. She shook her head and waved them off to go on.

"You'll find out soon enough," she said.

They all looked at Raven.

"She's psychic?" they asked.

Raven shrugged. "I'm not but Rainon IS stronger than me so…who knows."

"ANYWAYS…" said Beast Boy, "…I dare Aqua…to eat some of Starfire's FOOD!"

Starfire shot out of her seat happily and took Aqualad's hand.

"Glorious! I shall prepare the blorfna and the mustard!"

With that, she dragged Aqualad to the kitchen.

_**One round of disgusting alien food and Aqualad throwing-up later**_

Aqualad sat down slowly and shaking, holding his stomach. That was THE worst thing he had ever eaten.

"I hate you, Beast Boy," was all he said.

"Hey, dude, YOU're the one who chose dare," Beastboy justified.

"I didn't know you were going to make me do THAT."

Beast Boy shrugged.

"Oh well, get over it. It's your turn now."

"Okay," Aqualad said. "Cy, truth-or-dare?"

"Dare!" Cyborg yelled enthusiastically.

"I dare you to call up Bumble and ask her out."

Cyborg looked around nervously.

"Uh, did I say dare? I meant truth."

"Okay then, how do you REALLY feel about Bumblebee?"

Cyborg grumbled and pulled out his communicator, calling the Titans East leader. Aqualad smirked in victory. They waited patiently as Cyborg asked out the female leader. He hung up and glared at Aqualad.

"I'm gonna get you later, fish boy. You just wait."

Aqualad shrugged. "Fine with me."

Cyborg sighed. "Okay. Speedy, truth-or-dare?"

"Dare," the archer said. "I like a challenge."

"I dare you to try and get Raven to smile."

"Right now? That's gonna take a while," Speedy pointed out.

"I'll give you the whole day."

"Perfect. Rainon, truth-or-dare?"

"Truth," said Rainon.

"What's your FULL name?"

"Rainon Phoenix Grayson-Roth," she said proudly.

Speedy raised an eyebrow at her. "Wow, that name's a mouthful." The archer turned to Raven and Robin. "I see that you two are still obsessed with birds in the future. Phoenix? REALLY?"

Raven narrowed her eyes at the red-headed boy. "The phoenix is the bird of rebirth," she stated plainly.

"Oh," was all he said. "Okay then."

"My turn!" exclaimed Rainon. "Starfire, truth-or-dare?"

"I pick the truth," said the alien girl.

"Awesome. Are you jealous that Raven/my mom has a kid with my dad and not you?"

"Not at all," she said.

Rainon glared. "There's no lying in truth-or-dare. Hence the name TRUTH-or-dare."

"I am not doing the lying, Rainon. What I say is truth."

"Whatever."

Starfire turned to Robin. "Friend Robin, truth-or-dare?"

"Uh, dare?" Rainon's dad said nervously.

"I dare you to do the kissing with friend Raven and show her how you really feel."

Robin and Raven's eyes widened, as did Rainon's smile. The others just watched as Robin crawled across the circle to Raven. Raven swallowed as the boy wonder got closer.

"Don't move," he told her.

His lips brushed against hers and their eyes closed, their lips beginning to move in sync. Robin's hand went to the back of Raven's neck, holding her there. Rainon smirked and whispered in Starfire's ear.

"How does it feel knowing you just drove him into the arms of my mother?" Rainon sneered. "That you just made them THAT much closer to having ME?"

Starfire huffed and flew out of the room, leaving the game. The Titans watched as she left and watched as Raven and Robin kept kissing. They were shocked nothing had blown up yet. Even more so, that Raven was LETTING Robin kiss her.

The two birds broke apart, putting the foreheads against each other and smiling. Rainon smiled at her parents.

"There," Speedy said, "I got her to smile."

"No you didn't!" exclaimed Beast Boy.

"Actually, I did. I picked Rainon, who picked Starfire, who picked Robin, who made Raven smile. Therefore, _I_ made Raven smile."

"Whatever," said the remaining boys.

"Finally," Rainon said before teleporting to her guest room.

Robin smiled and moved closer to Raven. He kept his eyes closed and repeated Rainon's words, whispering in Raven's ear "Finally."

**I love the ending! Well, the 'finally' part, not the meanness part. Hope you guys liked it. comment and review. Well, what do ya know? This chapter wasn't short at all. Thanx for reading!**

**--alice **


	12. Grounded

**Hola! It's Alice! Haha. Obviously. Anyways…here's the new chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Titans and/or any of the villains. I only own Rainon.**

_Later on in the day._

"Beast Boy, give it BACK!" yelled Speedy. "That is not a TOY!"

Beast Boy had taken one of Speedy's arrows and he was now being chased around the main room. Beast Boy, in the form of a dog, continued running, not ONCE looking back for fear of running into something and falling.

"Beast Boy!" Speedy yelled again.

Rainon, who was asleep on the couch, sat up groggily and wiped her eyes.

"W-What's going on? Is there an emergency?" she asked quietly, her voice sounding hoarse.

"BEAST BOY has one of my arrows!" Speedy exclaimed, jumping over a fallen chair that Beast Boy had knocked over.

"And?" Rainon questioned, showing the traits she got from Raven—her monotone.

"And…he won't give it BACK!"

"You two are such CHILDREN."

Using her powers, she picked Beast Boy off of the ground and held him up. Speedy smiled brightly, ran to Beast Boy, took back his arrow, and gave a 'thank you' kiss on the cheek to Rainon, who blushed ever so slightly. With that, Speedy ran out of the room.

"Not cool, Rai," commented Beastboy, still in the air.

Rainon shrugged and grabbed the remote. "You wake me up, you must face the consequences. The consequences just happened to be me not being 'cool'."

Beast Boy sighed and, realizing that he was still in the air, began to squirm.

"Uh, Rainon? Can you, you know, PUT ME DOWN?!"

"Oh!" Rainon exclaimed, releasing Beastboy and making him fall to the floor with a _thud!_

"Ouch, but thanks," said Beast Boy, rubbing his butt.

"No problem."

"So, uh, what are you doing?"

Rainon raised an eyebrow at that. "Obviously, I'm watching TV."

"Hee hee, right. Mind if I watch with you?"

"Not really."

Beast Boy sat down next to Rainon by jumping over the back of the couch. He laid his arm casually across the back of the couch and across Rainon's shoulders but she didn't notice. He watched her out of the corners of his eyes, noticing that she watched intently at what was on the screen.

"Hey guys," greeted Robin when he entered the room, Raven in tow.

"Hey dad; mom," said Rainon.

"Hi Rainon," said Raven quietly. "Beast Boy," she added at the end.

"Oh, thanks Rae. Don't I feel loved?" said Beast Boy sarcastically.

"No, you don't," said Rainon matter-of-factly. "I can feel it."

"I was being sarcastic, Rainon."

"I know. I felt that too."

Beast Boy threw his hands in the air in defeat and stormed out mumbling something about Rainon being a smart-alec. The family chuckled softly and sat on the couch together.

"So…" Robin began. "…You see the future, you teleport, and you sense emotions. What else can you do?"

Rainon smiled and put her hand on Robin's cheek, projecting a memory into his mind **(like Reneesme from Breaking Dawn)**. Robin stilled at the image. She was showing him the day her parents died. He relaxed after a while, signaling the end of the flashback. He frowned at her and looked at Raven with a sad expression.

"What is it?" Raven asked, taking Robin's hand in hers. "What did she do?"

"She…SHOWED me something. A memory, I think. Right, Rainon?"

"Yeah, I can project memories through touch. Cool, huh?"

"Yeah but the memory wasn't. I'm sorry we broke the promise."

"Dad, it's fine."

Raven felt so 'out of the loop'. She had NO idea what they were talking about. Sad memories? Broken promises? She was dumb-founded for once.

"Uh…" she said, trailing off.

"Rainon, show her."

Rainon nodded and put her hand against her mother's face, as she did to Robin. Raven stilled like Robin did but relaxed after a while even though the memory wasn't done playing. She looked at Rainon with a sad expression and pulled her into a hug, cracking the windows slightly.

"Mom, your powers!" Rainon exclaimed.

"I don't care. I lost my baby girl!"

"I'm RIGHT here!"

"I still lose you in the future!"

"MOM, chill!"

Raven pulled back and smiled apologetically. Robin smiled and rubbed her back soothingly.

"It's okay, Rae. We got her back before she was even BORN."

"I don't want to lose her, though," Raven said, looking into the masked eyes of the boy wonder.

"You won't," said Rainon. "You've already changed the future."

"Then shouldn't you be gone? You know, poof?" asked Robin.

Rainon began to laugh. "Poof? Big vocabulary, dad," she said.

Robin glared. "You know what I mean."

Rainon nodded. "I do. But I still need have things that need to be changed/fixed."

"Like?" said Raven and Robin at the same time.

"I, uh, need to find someone else."

"Who? We can help."

"I need to find, uh, a villain?" Rainon said sheepishly.

"A villain!" Robin and Raven exclaimed, both standing up. "NO! Absolutely not!"

Rainon sighed and stood. "I need to find him."

"Oh!" exclaimed Robin, heading into 'protective father' mode. "Not only do you have to find a villain but you have to find a BOY villain! Great! Just PERFECT!"

"Dad, relax. It's just Kyd Wykkyd."

"JUST Kyd Wykkyd?! He's a total freak! There's no way you're going after him."

"You're going to stop me, HOW?" she asked, crossing her arms over chest and getting ready to teleport.

"You're grounded," Robin said, feeling very triumphant.

Rainon scoffed. "Oh yes, because it's THAT easy to ground a teleporter," she pointed out.

Robin's shoulders hunched because he knew she was right. Raven stepped forward.

"Yes it is," Rainon's mom said.

Rainon raised her eyebrows and tried to teleport but it didn't work. She looked down at her hands and found dark energy shackles binding them. She looked at Raven in shock, obviously not knowing she could do that.

"Mom!" she exclaimed.

"Your father said you're grounded, therefore you're grounded."

"No way!"

"Way," Robin said. "Thanks, Rae."

Raven nodded and looked back at Rainon. Rainon sighed and tried to take them off with her powers but found that it didn't work. She groaned and threw her hands in the air, defeated.

"How long?" she asked.

"Until you figure out that you can't go after Kyd Wykkyd."

"But I _need_ to find him!"

"Why?"

"He needs to become a Titan!"

**Omhj! Wykkyd becoming a Titan? Rainon's grounded? Whoa! What's gonna happen next? Comment and review.**

**--alice**


	13. Dust

**Heyyyy! It's Alice with a whole new chapter! Thanx for all the reviews. I even got new reviewers! Yay! Hope you guys like this chapter. The wall falling idea came from LiiLu. Thanks so much!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Titans or the villains. I only own Rainon/Phoenix.**

"_He needs to become a Titan!"_

"I'm sorry, he needs to become a WHAT?!" Robin exclaimed.

"A Titan!" Rainon yelled.

_Beep! Beep!_ Went the alarm, signaling an attack on the city. The little family quarrel had to be cut short. Robin and Raven ran to the computer, trying to figure out who it was. They whirled around and pointed at Rainon.

"We'll finish this later," Raven said as she phased out of the tower.

"Who is it?" asked Cyborg as he ran into the main room.

Robin, who had gotten to the door, stopped and looked at Rainon but spoke to Cyborg.

"The Hive 5," was all he said before he ran out.

Rainon sucked in a breath. _Wykkyd_, she thought. All of the other Titans **(Speedy and Aqualad left btw)** flew/ran past her.

"Rainon!" Beast Boy called. "Let's go!"

She nodded and ran after Beast Boy, flying on his back because she couldn't teleport.

_Crap,_ she thought. _I forgot my uniform. Oh well. I have my mask._

* * *

They showed up before the Hive even made their way out of the museum. Starfire and Raven were in the air while the boys and Rainon were on the ground. Rainon jumped up and down frantically—trying to fly—and glared at Raven.

"Er, mom?" Rainon asked quietly.

Raven looked at her with a quizzical look.

"My, uh, shackles?" she said, waving her hands in the air. "I kinda need them off to fight."

Raven nodded and waved her hand at Rainon, the shackles disappearing. Rainon smiled and joined her mother in the sky.

"How much longer until they come out, Rainon?" asked Cyborg and Robin.

"5…4…3…2…1," she counted.

Like clockwork, a big explosion took place and in the whole that it created, stood the Hive 5. They smirked and waved casually at the Titans and Rainon. Jinx's eyebrows shot up when she noticed Rainon. Wykkyd smiled and looked Rainon up and down.

"Oh," the pink-haired sorceress said. "New Titan?"

"Oooh," slurred multiple Billy Numerous'.

"That's none of your business!" Robin and Raven exclaimed.

"Titans GO!" Robin finished and ran at Jinx.

All the Titans went their separate ways, leaving Rainon and Kyd Wykkyd. Perfect. They just stared at each other.

Suddenly Wykkyd was standing under her and he grabbed her foot, pulling her to the ground. She propped herself on her elbows and stared up at him. He bent his head to the side as if he was confused.

_**Name?**_ he asked.

Rainon thought for a second. She reached up to touch her red masquerade mask **(link on my profile)** that she wore. If she was wearing this then she couldn't tell him her REAL name, even though she wanted to REALLY badly.

"Phoenix," she said, using her middle name.

Phoenix WAS actually the name she was told to use when fighting or going out in her mask. Wykkyd said it would protect her real identity and her.

He nodded and stepped back, holding his hand out for her.

"You're HELPING me?" she asked, taking it and rising to her feet.

He shook his head. _**No, I just like for my opponent to be standing when I first attack.**_ And then he kicked her in her chest, sending her flying backwards and falling on her butt. She smirked and flew at him, tackling him to the ground.

Kyd Wykkyd got out from under her and stood up. He waited for her to come closer until he teleported out of the way. She quickly spun on her heel and kicked him in the jaw. He stumbled back and smirked in approval of her kick.

_**You're good, kid. But let's see how good you REALLY are.**_

With that, they fought for a while and the others had stopped to watch. Robin and Raven were in front of everyone, watching their daughter intently. Raven almost helped but Robin stopped her and said that Rainon needed to do this alone. This was HER fight.

Rainon spun around again but Wykkyd grabbed her cloak and threw her at a wall. She tried to get up but Jinx had sent one of her spells at her and the wall collapsed on top of her, covering her in bricks.

Kyd Wykkyd's body tensed. He felt a strange and dire need to go to the girl. So he did.

He teleported next to the pile of bricks and began throwing them to the side. He did that until he spotted a hand sticking out from under the pile. He pulled on the hand and finally ripped her out from under the bricks. He cradled her in his arms and wiped some dust off of her face.

Robin and Raven straightened up and ran at Wykkyd.

"Get away from her!" They screamed.

Wykkyd's head spun around to look at them. His eyes widened and in panic, he teleported to the top of a building.

He knelt down and looked at Rainon, er, I mean Phoenix. He stared at her dusty face and her red mask. He touched the edge and traced it around her pale face. He thought about removing it and figuring out her identity but he thought better against it. For some reason, he needed this girl's identity to be protected as much as possible.

She stirred in his arms and her eyes slowly fluttered open.

"W-wykkyd?" she asked quietly.

He nodded. _**Uh, yeah.**_

Her eyes drifted shut once more and she snuggled deeper into Wykkyd's arms. He sat back and held her. It felt so right to him. So familiar. As if it was meant for him to do this. He brushed a strand of hair out of her face and wiped the dust off of any exposed skin.

"Wykkyd," came Robin from behind.

Wykkyd was on his feet at once after he set down 'Phoenix'. He put his hands up in defense and crouched down low.

_**Robin**_, he growled in his head.

"Where is she?" Robin asked sternly.

_**I'm sorry, who?**_ He asked, playing dumb.

"You know who. Where's Phoenix?"

Wykkyd looked over his shoulder and stepped to the side, revealing Phoenix. Robin ran to her, completely forgetting about Kyd Wykkyd. Robin checked to make sure she wasn't bleeding or had broken bones.

_**She's fine, Bird Boy.**_ Wykkyd reassured.

"Phoenix was just saved by a VILLAIN. There is no WAY that I'm going to believe it when you say that she is 'fine'."

Wykkyd scoffed. _**You're welcome**_ was all he said until he teleported again.

**Aw, poor Wykkyd. Will Rainon/Phoenix be okay? Will her and Wykkyd meet again? Stay tuned! Hahah. Comment and Review.**

**--alice**


	14. Wykkyd

**Hey! It's Alice! With a new chapter, no doubt! Yay! Anyways…on with the story.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: I do NOT own the Teen Titans.**

**Wykkyd: or me and my friends!**

**Me: no I do not.**

**Rainon: You own ME, tho!**

**Me: sure sure.**

**Wykkyd: whoa. you don't sound very happy, alice.**

**Me: I'm not. You try writing a sarcastic, 'free spirited' aka pain-in-the-butt character like Rainon.**

**Wykkyd: *thinks about it* oh god, that's horrible! *shivers***

**Me: I know.**

**Rainon: I'm right HERE! I can HEAR/READ you, you know!**

**Me and Wykkyd: *shrug* oh well. On with the story…**

_Back at the Tower._

"Dad, I'm FINE!" Rainon exclaimed after Robin had checked for injuries the fifth time. "He didn't DO anything to me!"

"Like I'm supposed to believe THAT!" Robin exclaimed also. "He could've planted a 'bug' on you or something! He probably put a tracking device on you so they know where we live!"

"Dad, CHILL! He didn't bug me or anything!"  
"Robin, relax," said Raven's soothing voice, as she began to massage his shoulders. "If she says she's fine, then she is."

Robin sat back on the couch and closed his eyes. "I CAN'T relax, Rae. He was HOLDING her. She was IN HIS ARMS."

"So?"

"He could've done something and, if I believed Rainon, something horrible could happen anytime SOON."

"Dad, you've checked me for hidden spy equipment and injuries FIVE times. Don't you think you would've found something already?" asked Rainon.

"Not if he put in your bloodstream," Robin said, realizing this. "Cyborg!" he called.

Rainon groaned and sat back also, defeated. "Greattt, now he's going to do ALL sorts of blood tests. _Fun_."

Raven gave Rainon a small smile and looked at Robin, who was pacing the floor.

"Yeah, Rob?" asked Cyborg as he entered the main room.

"I need you to run some blood tests on Rainon," said the leader of the Titans.

"Sure," said the half robot as he took out some needles and band-aids.

"Ugh," was all Rainon said.

She hissed when she felt the needle plunge into her vein. She glared at Cyborg then at her father. Raven looked at Rainon with an apologetic smile, as if to say 'I'm sorry that your father is a little obsessive.' Rainon sighed and rubbed her arms when the needle was gone.

"I should have the results in an hour or so," said Cyborg as he put the needle in a test tube and labeled it.

"Thanks, Cy," replied Robin as the robot left. "See, Rainon, that wasn't so bad."

"Whatever," said the girl as she walked towards her room.

Raven got up and wrapped her arms around Robin's shoulders as he watched their daughter leave.

"You should trust her more, Robin. Maybe Wykkyd really DIDN'T do anything."

"It's Wykkyd that I don't trust, Rae. Not Rainon."

"Well, RAINON trusts Wykkyd."

"And that could jeopardize our daughter's life, Raven. What if she gets hurt?" questioned Robin as he turned and wrapped his arms around Raven's waist. "What if she THINKS she trusts him and he winds up hurting our baby girl?"

"Then that's Rainon's decision, not YOURS."

"I'm just trying to protect her."

"And you're doing a wonderful job, but you're overdoing it also."

"She's just a kid, Rae."

"…Who needs to make her own mistakes, Robin."

"She's still just a kid."

"Well, that KID is sixteen. She's almost GROWN. She needs to learn to fend for herself."

"Okay," said the masked hero.

"Good," said Raven as she stood on her toes to plant a kiss on his lips. "Good night, Boy Wonder."

Robin smiled and kissed her forehead. "'Night, Rae."

With that, Raven and Robin went to their rooms. Wykkyd stood in the opposite hall way, watching the couple.

_**Rainon?**_Questioned the dark villain. _**Phoenix? Rainon IS Phoenix? Rainon is Robin and Raven's kid? **_

Wykkyd backed further into the shadows and teleported back home.

* * *

Rainon, now in her room, gasped and sat up straight. She looked around her room and ran out into the hallway.

"Wykkyd?" she whispered quietly.

She walked down the hallway and into the main room. Empty. She sighed and scratched the back of her head. She shrugged.

"I guess I'm just sensing things," she decided. "Oh well. Better get some shut-eye."

The girl made her way back to the room and was asleep before her head hit the pillow. Dreams clouded her vision. Wykkyd.

_In Rainon's dream_

_**Ready, Rainon? **__Asked Wykkyd, standing in a crouched position with a metal rod in hand._

"_Ready!" exclaimed a six year old Rainon, her Bo staff in her hands._

_**Okay. Give me everything you've got! One...two...three! Charge!**_

_Rainon giggled and ran forward at Wykkyd. He smiled and__charged also. She jumped and hit him on the shoulder, making him kneel down. He gripped his shoulder and hissed at the pain. Her mouth formed an 'o' and she dropped her Bo staff. _

"_Wykkyd!" she exclaimed, placing her hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry!"_

_**It's alright, kid. **_

"_No it's not!"_

_**Yes it is because…here comes the TICKLE MONSTER!**_

_Rainon screamed in delight and ran around the warehouse but was caught by her psychic guardian. He playfully threw her on the small couch they had 'purchased' and began to tickle her. She squirmed and laughed uncontrollably. He laughed also and tickled her belly._

"_I give up!" she exclaimed between her fits of laughter. "I give up, Wykkyd! You win!"_

_Wykkyd stood up and smiled. __**Ah, sweet victory.**_

"_Wykkyd, you are such a DORK."_

_**Oh, AM**__**I? You want me to tickle you again?**_

_Rainon's face was PRICELESS. Her face was caught between utter horror and disbelief. She quickly began to shake her head._

"_No, thank you. I take what I said back."_

_**Smart choice.**_

_Rainon and Wykkyd just stood/sat there, smiling. They were best friends. ARE best friends. Forever._

_End of dream_

* * *

_Raven's room_

The demoness sat up straight.

"What the…" she said but trailed off.

She looked at the wall that divided her and Rainon's room, which was placed in between Robin and Raven. Raven wiped away the sweat that was covering her brow. She sighed and lied down again.

"Rainon must be sending me her dreams. Oh well."

And Raven was once again…asleep.

**So…how'd you guys like it? comment and review, yeah? Thank you.**

**-alice**


	15. Park

**Hey!!! It's Alice! With a…NEW chapter! Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I, Alice, do NOT own the Titans and/or the villains. I only own Rainon/Phoenix and the story.**

_The next day—7:00AM_

Rainon sat up in her bed and stretched tiredly. She slowly got up and, with a yawn, got ready. She settled for a white tank top, dark skinny jeans, a plaid long-sleeve to go over the tank, and black converse. She combed through the mess called her hair and brushed her teeth until they were white once again, which wasn't a long time. Smiling in approval, she left her room to start the day.

* * *

Once in the main room, she grabbed a cup of coffee and sat next to Robin. He smiled as a greeting and continued to read the newspaper in his hands. She smiled back and picked up her book and began to read. The door opened with a _whoosh! _and Raven walked in.

"Morning," she acknowledged, making herself a cup of tea.

"Morning, mom," said Rainon in return.

"Morning, Rae," replied Robin, still looking at his paper.

Raven, once finished making tea, sat on the other side of Robin, who gave her a kiss on the cheek. She blushed _ever so_ slightly and drank her tea in contempt. Robin sighed deeply and put his arms around Rainon and Raven. They looked at him quizzically and waited for him to speak.

"So," he began, "I was thinking…"

"Uh huh…" Raven and Rainon trailed off at the same time.

"…That we should go out. You know, as a family."

The two girls looked at each other.

"Uh, dad? Mom and I could pass as SISTERS. There is no way that we could go out as a 'family'," Rainon pointed out.

"True…But we can still go out."

Rainon and Robin smiled at each other, knowing he was right. They slowly and scarily turned to Raven, ready to strap her down and FORCE her to come with them. She looked at their plotting faces and sighed.

"Fine," said the demoness, taking Robin's arm off of her as she stood up. "I'll go get ready."

"Wait," said Rainon. "You're not gonna argue? But I had a whole speech planned!"

Raven shrugged. "I do not really FEEL like being forced to do stuff today."

Rainon scoffed. "As if you FEEL at all."

Raven smiled and stopped at the door, turning her head to look at Rainon. "Exactly." Then she turned to Robin. "Give me FIVE minutes."

"We'll be counting!" they called after her.

* * *

EXACTLY five minutes later, Raven was ready and they drove to the park in the T-car. Raven brought a blanket and, of course, Robin brought the football—even though there were only three of them so they couldn't REALLY play. In one of the _oh so_ many baskets, hid their uniforms.

Rainon's uniform **(link on my profile)** was…different from her parents but similar. She had a black and red cloak that you could wear either way, a red and black dress, a black sash/belt, and the black converse she was wearing right now. Oh! And she had a masquerade mask.

"How do you fight in a dress without tearing it?" asked Robin as he tossed the football in the air casually.

"How do you wear spandex and not get wedgies?" Rainon countered, reading a book.

"Touché," was all that was left said.

Rainon laughed quietly and stared at the other families in the park. They all looked so happy and carefree. She looked at her father lying next to her, seventeen and tossing a football in the air. She looked at her mother meditating under a tree nearby, sixteen and could pass for her sister. They did NOT look like a family. They looked like some friends hanging out. Rainon sighed and continued reading.

She brought her head back up when she felt a familiar aura. She scanned her eyes across the park and they stopped on a boy, maybe seventeen, with his hands in his pockets. He was clothed in a black T-shirt and dark jeans. His hair was shoulder-length and his skin was pale. REALLY pale. Wykkyd.

"Kyd," Rainon breathed quietly.

Robin and Raven's heads snapped up at hearing their daughter. They grabbed the baskets that held their uniforms and ran to the public bathrooms to change. Rainon rose to her feet and looked between the bathrooms and Wykkyd.

_They're overreacting!_ Her thoughts screamed. _He was just walking in the park! He didn't DO anything!_

_Rainon, stop them!_ Yelled one of her emotions, Worry. _If they get to him, they'll hurt him!_

Rainon nodded and saw her parents run/phase out of the bathroom towards Wykkyd. She gasped and ran towards Wykkyd, having the advantage because she was closer. Robin's grappling hook wrapped around her waist and he pulled on it, making Rainon lose her footing and fall. He swiftly jumped over her and threw a bomb at Wykkyd, who was taken COMPLETELY by surprise.

Raven sent a tree at him but he quickly teleported away. He landed a few feet in front of Rainon and he looked over his shoulder at her, a frown on his face as if to say 'why?' She got up and, as another bomb was headed his way, stood protectively in front of Wykkyd, her arms outstretched. Raven gasped and caught the bomb with her mind, but did not move it from in front of Rainon's face.

Robin stepped forward with a bird-a-rang in his hand. "Rainon, move."

"No," said the girl from the future.

"MOVE."

"No."

"Rainon Phoenix Gray—"

"Don't you 'full name' ME! He didn't even DO anything, you paranoid loon!" she exclaimed, interrupting Robin.

Robin glared. "Rainon…"

"I am NOT moving," Rainon said.

Raven stepped forward, moving the bomb back an inch. "Listen to Robin."

"He did NOT do anything. YOU two attacked for NO ABSOLUTE REASON!"

"Rainon," said her parents warningly.

"You have to get through me if you want to get to him," she announced.

"You let him get away," was all the two birds said.

Rainon looked over her shoulder then back at her parents. "Good."

**Uh oh! Family problems! Oh well. Poor Wykkyd. Comment and review, yeah? Cool. Thanks.**

**--alice**


	16. Stupid Stupid Stupid

***sigh* hey guys. It's me. I got two bad reviews…and it made me sad. The people were called 'The Truth' and 'RED-LION-IDIOT'. Those people made me sad. But I shall not let these people get to me. I SHALL persevere and continue writing. So yeah. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Titans and/or the Hive5. I only own Rainon and the story.**

_At Titans' Tower_

Beast Boy sat on the couch with Cyborg as they played video games. Cyborg, of course, was winning. Starfire was at the table drinking a jar of mustard happily.

"So, uh, when do you think they'll get back?" asked Beast Boy casually as his racecar obtained the lead.

"I do not know, friend," replied Starfire, taking a five-second break from her mustard to answer him.

"_You attacked for NO reason!"_ they heard from the front door.

"_He could've been hiding something!"_

"They're baaack," said Beastboy in an eerie voice from one f his scary movies.

"_OR he could've been WALKING IN THE PARK!"_

The door opened and in walked Rainon, followed by Robin who was dragging Raven behind him. Rainon's hair was messed up and Robin's mask appeared lopsided. Raven sighed and tugged at her and Robin's intertwined hands. When he wouldn't let go, she looked at the counter and made her tea with her mind, using it as a distraction.

"He COULD have been on a secret mission to DESTROY US!" yelled Robin at Rainon.

"He WAS walking in the park!" yelled Rainon.

"He TELEPORTED in public WITHOUT his uniform! I say that that's a hidden motive."

"You ATTACKED him! You saw him and you ATTACKED for NO reason! Of COURSE he teleported! He was scared!"

"Ha! Kyd Wykkyd? SCARED!? Like that'll ever happen!"

"Ugh!!!" Rainon exclaimed then stormed off to her room.

Robin mumbled a rude response then looked at Raven, who had her tea in her hands, and whispered something to her. She nodded and you can hear Rainon groan at her shackles that were now back on her wrists.

"I hate you!" she yelled from the floor above them.

"Love you too, kid!" said Robin as a remark.

Rainon groaned loudly again and she screamed into her pillow. Robin laughed.

"So…" said Beast Boy, "…how was the park?"

Robin glared at the green boy and left also, leaving Raven behind. When Beast Boy opened his mouth to ask again, Raven's eye widened and she left too.

"What's their problem?" asked Beast Boy.

"I believe the term is 'Who knows'," said Starfire.

Beast Boy looked at Cyborg, who shrugged and returned to the game without Beast Boy.

"Hey!" Beast Boy exclaimed, jumping onto the couch and trying to catch up.

* * *

Rainon sat in her bed and read her books angrily. She glared at her east wall—the one that linked her and Robin's rooms—and then went back to her book.

"Stupid dad," she mumbled. "Stupid heroes and villains. Stupid attack. Stupid Teen Titans. Stupid, stupid, stupid."

* * *

Robin stood at his desk and looked down at the objects on it. The picture that Rainon had, a newspaper article about the Hive 5, a blood sample from Wykkyd that they had SOMEHOW gotten, and the old Hive 5 communicator that used to be Cyborg's when he went to H.A.E.Y.P academy. Robin cursed silently and crumbled the article in his hands.

"Stupid daughter," he muttered. "Stupid teenage hormones. Stupid park. Stupid Hive 5. Stupid, stupid, stupid."

* * *

Raven sat in her room with a cup of tea and one of her spell books. She sighed and closed it, deciding to levitate. She floated in the air and chanted her mantra in her head.

"Stupid boyfriend and kid," she said quietly. "Stupid park. Stupid future. Stupid us and them. Stupid, stupid, stupid."

**Uh oh! Family drama. Oh well. Will Kyd and Rainon ever meet again? When can they FINALLY get together? Will Robin ever trust Rainon's judgment? The world might have never known if it wasn't for me.** **Comment and review.**

**--alice**


	17. She protected me

**Hey guys! I have decided that the song for this story is "I'll Stand By You" by the Glee Cast. So…yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Titans and/or the Hive5. I only own Rainon and the story.**

_Wykkyd's POV_

I was back home now, standing in the dark and lonely hallway. It was scarily quiet here. Oh well. It's normally quiet. I looked down at my dusty street clothes and sighed. Stupid Titans for making me dirty. I sighed once again and teleported to my sinister-looking room.

When having teleported to said room, I stripped off my street clothes and took a shower. The warm water released the tension in my muscles and I was easily relaxed. _Mmmm,_ I thought. I stood against the shower wall and let the water simply fall on me. I closed my eyes in contempt and let my troubles slip away, if only for a moment.

Five minutes later and I stepped out of the shower, my muscles tensing once more. I wrapped a towel loosely around my pale waist and walked around my room. Dressing in black shorts and a black t-shirt, I slipped into my bed. I stared at the ceiling and thought of the events that occurred today.

Rainon. Beautiful, sweet, intelligent Rainon. Daughter of Raven and Robin. Phoenix, being her hero name. The bird of rebirth. She PROTECTED me. SHE protected ME. A hero protected a villain. I couldn't help but think of the day when we first met.

She was dressed in black also, like me, and had her red masquerade mask on. The way her hand felt in mine when I helped her stand…it fit perfectly. Her hand was so soft, mine being rough. She had the most beautiful icy blue eyes with a tinge of purple. Her lovely black hair fell straight down her back and seemed to flow like symphonies when she moved. And her hourglass figure, obviously obtained from her mother.

She fought with such finesse, probably trained by her father. Her moves were sharp and precise. As if one mistake would be the death of her. She had a Bo staff like HIM, her father. But her powers came from her mother.

Then I thought of today, the memory making me smirk but then fall.

I was simply walking in the park, needing a break from my team's daily bickering. That's all that I was doing when a heard footsteps advancing quickly towards me. I lifted my head to see her—without her mask—running in my direction, but she was followed Raven and Robin.

I noticed his grappling hook wrap around her slender waist and he tugged, making her fall back. Robin tossed one of his bombs at me and I had no time to react. It blew up a few feet from my face. Then the girl, Raven, attacked. She used her mind to throw a tree at me but I was ready this time and quickly teleported out of the way, ending up a few feet in front of Rainon—still on the ground.

Robin ran forward and threw another bomb. I raised my cape, to use as a shield, but there was no need. Rainon had gotten to her feet and placed herself before me, her thin arms outstretched. Her mother had gasped and threw out her arm, stopping the bomb merely a few inches from her daughter's face.

Rainon had put herself in front to protect me. I smiled.

They were saying things to each other but I wasn't paying attention. After a few more remarks, I was gone.

I sighed and sat up, running my fingers through my shoulder-length hair. I really needed to get a haircut but I would worry about that later. Rainon. Phoenix. One person yet two identities. But only one protected me, while the other protected the city. But still, Rainon/Phoenix protected me, Kyd Wykkyd.

I smiled. She was…amazing. She wasn't the type of girl that'll protect you based on whether you're good or bad. No. She was the type of girl that she'll protect you no matter what. Whether your good or bad didn't matter to her. It was your safety that counted in her presence.

I smiled. She was amazing. Beautiful. Compassionate. Smart. Witty. Strong. Brave. Protective. Rainon. Phoenix. Rainon Phoenix. My protector. My savior. My guardian angel. My dark angel.

**Wow. I really like this chapter. Did you guys? Anyways…comment and review.**

**--alice**


	18. Red X

**Hey guys. It's me, Alice. I'm back with a new chapter! Yay! Sorry I haven't updated in a couple of days but I've been sick. I know I don't like it when I'm sick either. But when I'm sick, my mind doesn't work right and I can't come up with anything. So yeah. But that does NOT mean that I was never on fanfiction. Nope. I was on like all day. But I came up with a new story! Here's the summary:**

**Summary for ****Who Shall Win the Battle****: What happens when Goth girl, Rachel (Raven), and bad boy, Nathan (Red X), get together and get CLOSE? Welcome to H.A.E.Y.P academy, where all is fair in love and war. But who shall win the battle?**

**What do you think so far? Something you'd might wanna read? Go ahead and do so if you wish. But be warned, it's awesome. Haha. **

**Disclaimer: I have decided that I no longer need to make one of these. I am obviously not the owner of the TTs. I only own Rainon and the story. So yeah.**

**Enjoi!**

_The next day in Titans Tower_

Rainon awoke the same as any other day. She got up, stretched, took a shower and got dressed, then head out into the hall to start her day. Yep, it was the same as any other given day. Except…

_Beep! Beep!_ Went the INCREDIBLY loud alarm, signaling an attack on the city. Rainon sighed and looked at her hands, no shackles. She smiled and teleported to the main room.

"What is it?" she asked as she flew across the room to the computer.

"Red X," said her father as he ran back to his room to change.

_Who's Red X?_ thought Rainon as she teleported back to her room to change also.

She flew immediately to the closet and took out her uniform, a red and black lace strapless dress with black converse and a black belt to hold her Bo staff. She put on her dress in record time, not needing to tie her shoes because she already had them on. She snapped on her mask and teleported to where the crime had taken place, knowing her parents were there already.

Once there, she took in the scene. The one assumed to be Red X was fighting with her father. Cyborg was charging his sonic cannon and was getting ready to aim. Starfire and her mother were tied up and their—her mother's—mouth was covered. Beastboy was also caught up in something. He was stuck to the ground by some sticky substance.

Rainon watched as the Red X pressed a button on his belt and one minute he's fighting her father, the next he's behind Cyborg. Incredible. She watched as he used one of his X's and crashed the robot's system, defeating him easily. Then he was in front of her.

"Who's this?" he asked behind his mask. "Another girl for Bird Boy to toy with?"

Rainon growled at the villain, her anger bubbling up inside of her. She reached for her Bo staff—successfully grabbing it—and hit Red X in the gut. He stumbled back a little and smiled behind his full-face mask, Rainon could sense his cockiness.

"Ooh, you're good, babe," he reflected. "But not good enough. I know how to handle another Robin. Even if it IS a girl version."

He aimed his hand at her and a big 'X' shot at her. Anticipating this, she dodged quickly and shot dark magic at him. His eyes widened behind the mask but he quickly recovered and dodged. Robin came up behind Red X and hit the villain with his Bo staff as well, knocking the villain to his feet.

"Good job of a distraction, Phoenix," said Robin as he caught up to his daughter and the villain.

"Hmm, _Phoenix_," said Red X, popping up behind the masked girl and snaking his arms around her waist. "Fiery name for a fiery girl. I like."

She hissed and spun around quickly, but to her surprise he was gone, an X emblem in his place. She bent down and picked up the emblem. Robin ran to her.

"You alright, Rai?" he asked as he placed his hand on his daughter's shoulder.

"I'm fine. You?" she returned.

"I'm fine."

She nodded her reply and went to Beast Boy, still struggling with the goo that held him. She managed to find a sharp stone and began to tear at the sticky stuff that held her green 'uncle'. Robin went to Raven and Starfire, using a bird-a-rang to untie them.

Once released, Starfire flew off, not bothering to stay and help. Raven watched quizzically but Robin ignored the alien girl and focused his mind on the matter at hand. He untied Raven and gently removed the X covering her lips. He rubbed the corners of her lips gently before placing kisses on each corner.

Rainon sighed at watching her parents. It wasn't even a WEEK and they were falling in love. She smiled. She wished that her and Wykkyd would be like that one day. Some day.

_Flashback or flashforward. Whatever you want to call it._

_Rainon is fifteen. Back at the warehouse._

_Rainon had just woken up and normally, Wykkyd would be there too but today he wasn't. Strange._

"_Wykkyd?" she called, walking into their 'kitchen'. "Wykkyd?"_

_She glanced around at her home. Yes, she considered this run-down warehouse HOME. She grew up here. They never relocated. They were never bothered. This was HER and WYKKYD's place. Their home._

"_Wykkyd, if you're playing ANOTHER joke on me, I WILL send you to one of the seven Hells. Wykkyd!" she exclaimed finally._

_She sighed and walked into their 'living room', which was COMPLETELY dark._

"_Wykkyd?" she asked, groping for the light switch. _

_Once said light switch was found and turned on, Wykkyd jumped up and yelled in his mind, __**Surprise! **_

_Rainon screamed and stumbled back a little, shocked. Wykkyd's happy face soon turned to one of concern as she fell. _

_**Holy crap. Rai, I'm sorry. **__He apologized, kneeling by where she fell on her bottom. __**You alright?**_

"_Ouch," was her only reply._

_He chuckled and helped her to her feet, gripping her pale hand in his equally pale one._

_**You're not hurt, Rai. Relax. **__He instructed as he sat her down next to him on their small couch._

_She sighed and leaned back into the loveseat-sized sofa. _

"_So, what's the occasion for scaring the demon out of me?" she asked, her eyes closed._

_She was met by silence and opened her eyes to find a gift in front of her face._

_**Happy birthday, Rainon,**__ said Wykkyd, who was looking away with a blush on his face._

"_Wykkyd, you remembered!" she yelled joyously, taking the gift from his hands._

_**I remember everything you tell me, Rai.**__ He said quietly but she could still hear him._

_She forgot about the gift in her hands at that moment and turned slowly to Wykkyd, still looking away. She swallowed. She had always had feelings for Wykkyd since she was ABLE to have crushes and such. Today she turned fifteen. She was a teenager now, free to make her own decisions. Well now her decision was to tell Wykkyd how she felt. She only hoped that he would reciprocate her feelings._

"_Wykkyd? Is something on your mind?" she asked quietly, placing a gentle hand on his knee._

_He nodded, beginning to trace a design on the back of her small hand. __**There's ALWAYS something on my mind, Rainon.**_

"_Well, silly, what is it?" she questioned, DYING to know what it was. "Tell me, Kyd, what is ALWAYS on your sinister mind?"_

_**You,**__ was all he said as he teleported away._

_She stood up and stared at where he once sat. She fell to her knees and began to cry. He always did this to her. He always walked away when something meaningful was about to happen. Well not this time._

_Rainon stood up and searched every room in the warehouse until she found Wykkyd, standing in hers looking at a picture of them together when she was a child._

"_Wykkyd," she said as she entered._

_He spun around and placed the picture back down._

_**R-rainon,**__ he stuttered. __**I'm sorry. I'll go.**_

"_No," Rainon said sternly. _

_Wykkyd sighed and pushed past her, ignoring her order to stay. She whirled around and grabbed his wrist. He looked over his shoulder at her, his only obsession. She stepped closer, loosening her grip and closing the gap between them._

"_Don't run from me, Wykkyd," she pleaded, looking at her feet. "Don't run from your feelings."_

_**I'm not running from ANYTHING, Rainon,**__ he said harshly, making the girl flinch at his tone._

"_Then talk to me," she all but whispered. _

_He sighed and his shoulders slumped. __**I can't.**_

"_Yes, you can. Talk to me, that's all I'm asking for."_

_**It's your birthday, you can ask for anything.**_

"_Then for my birthday, TALK to me."_

_He shook his head. __**Anything but THAT.**_

"_Wykkyd, please," she said, still staring at her feet and the floor. "Please, Wykkyd, talk to me."_

_He sighed and turned completely around, facing the girl. He took her face in his pale hands and made her look at him. He NEEDED her to look at him when he told her._

_**Rainon, I-I care about you.**_

"_I care about you too, Wy—"_

_He placed a finger over her mouth, silencing her. __**Please don't interrupt me, Rai. I need you to listen to everything I say. NO interruptions. Okay?**_

_She nodded her understanding. _

_**Thank you. So as I was saying…I care about you. A lot. You're everything to me, Rai. You're MY everything. I mean, I didn't like you at FIRST because you were only four. But as you got older and you became a-a…woman. I started to realize that you're the girl for me. The ONLY girl for me. I-I-I think I love you, Rainon.**_

_Wykkyd turned away, not waiting for Rainon's response. She took a deep breath and grabbed his wrist again, spinning him around. She crushed her lips against his and tangled her hands in his hair._

"_I like you, Wykkyd. Since the first time I started crushing on guys, I've liked you.__I CHOSE you. Wykkyd, I love you too."_

_Wykkyd gave a sigh of relief and snaked his arms around her waist._

_**Okay,**__ was all he said. __**Happy birthday, Rainon.**_

_End of flashback_

Rainon sighed and helped Beast Boy to his feet. The changeling smiled a thank you at her and went to his best friend, still lying on the ground with his system crashed. Rainon looked over at her parents, who were walking towards her hand-in-hand. She raised her hand as a signal to stop and teleported away back to the tower.

She plopped herself on her bed when she reached her destination. She practically RIPPED open her backpack to find the picture of her and Wykkyd that he was holding in her flashback. She stared at it and touched his pale face.

"Wykkyd," she breathed quietly.

She soon fell into a deep slumber, the picture in hand.

That night, Robin came in to check on her and saw the picture. Angrily, he stuffed it back in her bag and stormed off.

**Aw, poor Wykkyd and Rainon. What's the hell is Robin's deal? He's being a LITTLE too over protective. Oh well, he's a dad. How'd you like this chapter? It's really long! Yay! Comment and review!**

**--alice**


	19. Dance With Me pt1

**Hey, it's Alice, obviously. Haha. So anyways…I have decided that we are going to have a ball in this chapter. No not fun-ball, like an ACTUAL ball. With dancing and stuff. It's gonna be awesome. **

**Enjoi!**

_Later on in the day, after Rainon fell asleep. 3:00PM_

Rainon woke from her nap and went to the main room. She walked in and the Titans were looking at the screen, talking to someone.

"We'll be there," said Robin to the man on the computer.

The group groaned and as they got up and went to their rooms, leaving one confused Rainon with her father and a guy on the screen. The man on the screen nodded.

"See you tonight, Dick," said the man.

"Back at you, Bruce," replied her father as the screen shut off.

"What was that, dad?" asked Rainon as she sat on the couch, a cup of tea in her hands.

Robin turned and looked around for a moment before addressing Rainon.

"We're heading to Gotham tonight," he responded.

"May I ask WHY?" she said, slightly irritated that she heard about this only NOW.

"Bruce—"

"The crazy bat guy, got it," Rainon interrupted.

Robin sighed and ran a hand through his black hair. "BRUCE is throwing a party and he invited us and Titans East."

"Ah," was all Rainon said. "And I get to stay here, right?"

"Wrong. You're coming with us."

"WHAT?" exclaimed Rainon, shattering the cup in her hands.

Robin raised an eyebrow at her. "You owe us a cup," was all he said as he began to leave. At the door he stopped and turned to face Rainon again. "And you're GOING."

"Dad!" she whined.

"You're going!" he yelled from down the hall.

Rainon groaned and reluctantly got up to get ready, knowing this was going to take a LONG time. Little did her and the Titans know, the Hive 5 was ALSO 'invited' to the ball.

* * *

Rainon eyed herself in the mirror and turned to the left, to see herself at an angle. She ran a hand down the side of her body with a sigh. She wondered why she was even GOING. She wasn't even technically a TITAN! She sighed and twirled her hair in between her fingers, thinking of how to style it.

She could hear her father in her mother's room, giving his opinion on HER dress and hair.

"_Rae, you look GREAT!"_ he assured.

"_I don't know, Robin. Dresses aren't really my THING,_" she said.

"_Rae, believe me, you're a knock-out,"_ he promised.

Rainon smiled at hearing her father say that to her mother. He ALWAYS told her things like that. It wasn't because he HAD to; it was because it was true. And she didn't like how her mother never really thought of herself as BEAUTIFUL. Raven always thought she was plain, ordinary. But she WAS beautiful and FAR from ordinary.

You could hear Raven giggle as Robin pulled them onto her bed and the bed-springs make an objection to the sudden weight. In the distance you could a lamp shattering or see lights flickering in the distance. This made Rainon smile even more. Only her father could do that to Raven—make her lose control and let her emotions run free. Only Robin could make Raven feel safe.

Rainon sighed and turned back to the mirror, admiring herself in her silver-lace strapless dress **(link on my profile)**. She grabbed a couple of clips and began to do her hair into a half-ponytail with curls **(link on my profile)**.

* * *

Everyone piled into the T-car as they made their way to Gotham. Raven sat on Robin's lap so they could make room for Rainon, who ended up in shot-gun. Starfire stared jealously out the window, sneaking glances at the two birds by the other window when she could. Beastboy sat in between the alien and the birds, tugging on his blue tux.

"Are we there YET?" the changeling complained loudly.

"Not yet, BB," said Cyborg, sitting next to Rainon in the driver's seat.

Beast Boy sighed and shut up for a few more minutes before he asked AGAIN if they were there yet, earning a slap to the head and a big NO—courtesy of Raven. He shut up for the rest of the ride, rubbing the back of his green head soothingly. Rainon chuckled at her mother, staring at the world zoom by as they drove quietly.

Rainon fell asleep, careful to not mess up her hair as she slept, on the way to Bruce's place. She crossed her arms over her chest as she slept silently. Robin and Raven eyed their daughter as they sat in the back, resting in each other's embrace and enjoying the ride.

* * *

"Rai, wake up," said the robot as he shook the sleeping girl's shoulder gently. "We're here."

"Hmm?" she moaned quietly. "Wha-?"

"We're here."

"Oh," she said as she sat up and straightened her dress.

She looked out the window where paparazzi were gathered and snapping their camera's like crazy. She covered her eyes instinctively, shielding her from the bright lights. The Titans stepped out of the car and waved quietly. Robin led Raven through the crowd, followed by Starfire. Beast Boy was posing for the cameras, enjoying his brief moments of fame before Cyborg pulled him inside—followed by a laughing Rainon.

_This is gonna be fun,_ thought Rainon as she entered the MASSIVE building.

**How'd you like it so far? The next chapter is going to be a part 2 to this chapter so do not fret, my young ones. Haha. Comment and review plz.**

**--alice**


	20. Dance With Me pt2

**Okay, so here's Part Dos for the chapter 'Dance With Me'. Hope you like it. Warning: Might be short; might have some fluff. You HAVE been warned.**

**Enjoi!**

Rainon walked into the building and smiled. It had a strange familiarity to it. As if, she's BEEN here before. Like, she's LIVED here before. Something clicked in Rainon's head.

_Oh my AZAR!_ She exclaimed in her head. _This is where we move to in a couple of years! We move to the bat's house! Holy…!_

Rainon's thoughts were cut off as she bumped into something. Something HARD. She tilted her head up to find herself looking into the eyes of the bat himself. She gulped loudly and stepped back, next to her father. Bruce Wayne looked at her quizzically, as if he's knows her. Or, he's seen her before at least.

"Who's this?" asked the ex-mentor of Robin.

"Uh," was all Rainon's father could say.

All the Titans, including Titans East, stared at Robin/Dick, anticipating his answer. Rainon sighed and stepped up.

_As much as I wanna see Dad get humiliated…_ she thought as she stepped forward with her hand outstretched.

"I'm Rainon, a long lost relative of…_Dick_'s," she said with a dazzling smile.

Bruce looked at her hand for a moment before he gave it a good, firm shake.

"Nice to meet you, Rainon, was it?" asked the dark knight.

"Yes," said the blue-eyed girl. "My pleasure, Mr. Wayne."

"Bruce, please," he insisted.

Rainon smiled and let go of the man's hand, stepping back next to her father. The butler, Alfred, stepped forward.

"If I may voice my opinion," said the butler, "I must say that Ms. Rainon has a resemblance to Mr. Dick AND Ms. Raven."

The three birds looked at each other with shocked and confused faces that all said 'uh oh'. Bruce looked closely at the three and his eyes traveled to Robin and Raven's intertwined hands, and Rainon and Raven's chakras. He nodded in agreement to his elderly worker.

"I agree, Alfred," said the bat. "Any objection, Dick? No? Rachel?"

"We'll discuss this LATER," said Robin quickly as he pulled Raven into the party, Rainon following closely.

Bruce looked at the remaining Titans; all had the same expression as their friends. They smiled, waved weakly, and followed the birds' lead. Alfred, tray in hand, stepped next to his boss.

"What do you think this means, Master Bruce?" asked the old man.

"I don't know, Alfred. But something is up between those three R's. And I'm going to figure out what it is," replied the host of the party/ball.

With that, they carried on hosting and serving drinks and appetizers. Bruce was onto the minor family. He knew his adoptive son was hiding something and it had something to do with this 'Rainon'. Believe me, whoever she was, she was barking up the wrong tree by coming here.

* * *

Rainon watched as her mother and father held each other close on the dance floor. They looked at perfect ease, just being in each other's arms. Rainon smiled and touched the necklace around her neck. The present Kyd had gotten her on her birthday…

_Flashback—Rainon's fifteenth birthday—after Wykkyd had explained his feelings_

_The two lie on the couch, wrapped in a fleece blanket as they watched 'Twilight'. It was the part where that Edward guy was sparkling in the meadow. Rainon scoffed at this. Seriously? Sparkling? That's was pretty lame to her, but she had to admit, the guy was pretty hot. And that Jacob guy…yummy. She snuggled closer to Wykkyd, if possible, and sighed into his shirt as she rested her head on his shoulder._

_**You tired, Rai?**__ He asked, reaching for the remote to turn off the movie._

"_No, just…content, I guess," she replied softly._

_Wykkyd leaned back and kissed the top of the girl in his arms' head._ _He sighed also and closed his eyes, finally at perfect ease._

"_Wykkyd?" Rainon spoke up._

_**Hmm?**__ Responded the dark wizard._

"_So, uh, what was my present that you got me?" she asked quietly, so to not disturb the peace._

_**I think it's still on the table**__, said the wizard, nodding his head towards the table with his feet on it. _

_Rainon turned her head towards it and reached for the darkly and poorly wrapped gift and ripped it open, revealing a velvet box. She looked at Wykkyd with a bright smile and pried the box open. She was speechless at what was inside. A silver, sterling necklace looked back at her with a silver pendant attached **(link on my profile)**. _

_The pendant appeared to be like wind blowing or steam rising from a cup of coffee. She smiled at the necklace and gave Wykkyd a loving kiss._

"_Thank you, I love it," she praised._

_**I knew you would**__, said her boyfriend._

"_Thank you," she said again._

_End flashback_

Rainon smiled to herself and gripped the necklace tightly in her hand. She sighed quietly and stared at the floor.

"Wanna dance?" said a male voice as a hand appeared in front of her face.

She looked up in surprise at the voice. She KNEW that voice. The voice she grew up with. The voice of the only guy she loved. The voice of Wykkyd. HER Wykkyd.

**Aww! Wykkyd's here. Yay! Comment and review if u loved this chapter just as much as me.**

**--alice**


	21. Dance With Me pt3

**Hola! Here's Part 3 of 'Dance With Me'. Hope you like it. Warning: may be SHORT or have FLUFF. You have been warned.**

**Enjoi!**

"_Wanna dance?"_

Rainon stared at the face in font of her. Eyes that were masked by brown contacts stared back at her on a pale face. Shoulder-length black hair framed the face and the smile plastered on it. The teenager smiled at her.

"You alright?" he asked. "You look as though you've seen a ghost."

Rainon smiled at him and took his hand.

"I'd LOVE to dance," she accepted gracefully. "And it's more like I've seen a SHADOW."

"Awesome," he said, leading her to the dance floor where her parents were still caught in each other's hold.

Rainon sighed at the sight as they stepped foot on the hard-wood floor, making the new boy look behind him at the two birds.

"Friends of yours?" he asked.

Rainon scoffed and put on a mocking smile, a habit she had gotten from Wykkyd as a child.

"Like FAMILY," she replied smugly.

The teen laughed and twirled her once before locking his hands on her hips once more. He stared into her eyes and she into his. He brushed a strand of hair away from her icy eyes and tucked it gently behind her small, pale ear. She blushed _ever so _slightly and stared back at him.

"What's your name?" she asked although she already knew.

_Elliot_, she thought at the same he answered. "Elliot."

Rainon nodded and was twirled again by the strange boy.

"I'm Rainon," she introduced.

"Oh, I know," he said. "I've had my eye on you for some time, Rainon."

"Oh?" she asked innocently, sending a smirk to 'Elliot's' face. "Where do you live?"

"Jump," he said into her ear in a VERY seductive voice that REALLY made Rainon JUMP.

She's NEVER heard him speak like THAT before. She sighed and looked him in the eye, her breath low and deep. He smirked at her and bent down—appearing to whisper something in her ear but instead grazed her earlobe with his teeth. The gesture sent shivers down her spine and goose-bumps rose on her neck and arms. He smirked even more.

"You tease," she whispered to him.

He only chuckled and twirled her once more.

"I know who you are," he said for her ears only as he pulled her against him.

"I know who you are too, WYKKYD," she said. "So, it speaks?"

He laughed. "When it wants to, or needs to." Then he whispered in her ear, "You're the only one who's ever heard my REAL voice."

"I feel so honored," she said with a joking smile.

He laughed but the sound was masked by an explosion near the entrance. In the midst of the smoke, you could make out five shapes: one massive shape, two skinny-tall shapes, a medium shape, and one the size of a toddler. Rainon could hear Wykkyd curse under his breath and then he was gone, adding another shape to the group.

Someone grabbed Rainon's arm and led her away. She turned to see who it was but the person had their back to her. She twisted her wrist in his, presuming it's a HE, grasp but found no luck in being released. The figure stopped walking and turned to her, revealing her father.

"It's the Hive 5," he told her. "Here's your mask and a Bo staff. Go!"

She nodded and ran, snapping on her mask as she did so. She ran towards the figures, still standing there, and was careful not to knock anyone over. She jumped high in the air and slammed her staff on the nearest person, which happened to be Jinx.

"Hive 5, attack pattern Alpha," said Jinx, as she jumped away.

The figures all scattered except one. Jinx stood her ground and sent a wave of magic at Rainon, who dodged swiftly and threw a chair at the pink-haired sorceress. Wykkyd watched as the two girls fought with precise and swift moves. He only watched Rainon though, watching to see if she got hurt.

He then remembered his other identity. He quickly ripped off his tux, revealing his uniform that he was wearing underneath, and removed the contacts. He then took Jinx's spot and began fighting Rainon, leaving Raven to fight Jinx when she showed up.

_**You need to get outta here,**_ said Wykkyd, silent once again.

"Not a chance," she said, swinging her staff at him.

_**Rainon, get out of here,**_ he warned.

"After YOU," she said, hitting him in the side with her foot as she did a round-house kick.

The move sent him stumbling back a little, gasping for breath.

_**I don't wanna HURT you, Rainon, **_he said.

She stopped and looked at him. She stepped to him and held out a hand. He stared at it as he caught his breath.

"Then we'll BOTH get out of here. Come with me," she said as he took her hand and led them away.

Rainon led them to an empty room and quickly shut the door, panting for air. Wykkyd watched her with curiosity.

"You alright?" he asked her, out of his 'Wykkyd' façade.

She nodded and hugged him, much to his surprise. He wrapped his arms around her in return and buried his face in her hair. He tilted her face up to look at him and wiped some dust off of her face, just like when he removed her from the pile of bricks.

"Are YOU okay?" she asked finally.

Wykkyd sighed and planted a kiss on her lips, which she happily returned. He pulled back and smiled. She returned his feelings. She felt the same way for him as he did for her. Wykkyd's mind and emotions were going haywire now that he kissed her.

"I am now," he said, kissing her again.

**Aww! I personally LOVE this chapter. Did you guys love this chapter? Comment and review, please.**

**--alice**


	22. Becoming One and Deserving Better

**Hey guys! Happy late Thanksgiving!!! I am thankful for Fanfiction, because if it wasn't for Fanfiction, I would be REALLY bored at home and I wouldn't have any TT stories to write. So there, that's what I'm thankful for. What are you guys thankful for? Put it in your review please. **

**Warning: this is about Wykkyd and Rainon's thoughts about their kiss, so may be fluffy. You HAVE been warned.**

**Enjoi!**

_Rainon's POV_

"_I am now."_

The words were music to my ears. A sweet symphony; a beautiful melody that was meant for me and me only. Our lips met once more as soon as the words left his mouth. Everything was oblivious once our lips touched. Everything forgotten.

We completely forgot about the fight going on outside. We forgot that we were from to different sides of the planet. We forgot that I was light and he was darkness. We forgot that he was a villain and I was a hero. We forgot that I was a Teen Titan and he was part of the Hive5. We forgot that this was forbidden but then again, _there is a charm about the forbidden that makes it UNSPEAKABLY desirable._ We forgot everything except each other.

Our lips molded together in way I couldn't express. As if they were shaped for the other's lips. We fit together perfectly. We were no longer two when together, but ONE. One soul; one heart; one mind; one person. We were one and NO ONE could break us apart. Not now; not EVER.

It was just me and Wykkyd. Two beings becoming one.

* * *

_Wykkyd's POV_

That was such a lame line. "I am now"? Who the hell says that? Oh right, ME. Ugh. I'm so lame and corny. She is SO going to leave now that I said this—

Her lips met mine and my previous thoughts were over-clouded by her sweet kiss. My hold on her tightened, acting as if it was the only thing that would keep her here. This felt so surreal. Almost like a dream. It felt as though she might disappear at any moment and I'll wake up with a horrible sweat and wet dreams forever. But, no, she stayed where she was and we continued to kiss.

I could sense her thoughts going haywire. They were jumping up, down, and all around. I almost laughed or smirked at her crazy, teenage mind but then the thought of this being a dream occurred and all thoughts of laughing were washed away. I couldn't; WOULDN'T let myself wake up and risk her being gone forever. I couldn't.

I couldn't believe myself right now. Here I was, at a BRUCE WAYNE party and I'm kissing a TITAN. I am so DEAD when, and IF, the team finds out. But still, I, KYD WYKKYD, was here making out with RAINON of the Teen Titans. Her parents were RAVEN and ROBIN for Christ's sake! Once they found out about this, they'd have my head! Well, not if Rainon stops them.

No. I shouldn't rely on Rainon to stand up for me. I don't need her to protect me from her parents, no matter HOW tough they are. But still…her mom COULD send me to another dimension. But then again, Rainon would come get me. She'd get grounded or something but still. All I needed to know was that Rainon would be there for me.

Forever and always.

Ugh. Another lame line. Oh well, I'm KYD freaking WYKKYD and proud of it. But I was more proud of Rainon.

She was so brave—risking everything to be here with me. The city could be getting destroyed and all she would probably care about was my safety. She was an AMAZING person. She was ignoring a FIGHT right now. Sure, my team caused it but she chose to leave with me and let it be. So compassionate. I didn't deserve Rainon.

She deserved better. Someone like her father. She deserved someone who could take care of her and support her when she needed it. I couldn't provide that type of environment. Not while I was a villain, no. She deserved SO MUCH that I couldn't give her. Heck, I probably couldn't give her kids!

I mentally cringed at the thought. What if she WANTS kids? And I can't give her any? Oh god, that'd be horrible. Even if we tried our hardest and she did some magic, the kids—because they're MINE too—would probably teleport right out of her stomach. I didn't even know how _I_ survived!

Everything that was to come was mystery now, but it looked like Rainon was up to the challenge. She deserved so much better than what I could offer, and yet, she chose ME. She wants ME. She deserved better. And I would do ANYTHING to give her what she deserves. The cost be damned.

She deserved better.

**Hey guys! How'd you like this chapter? Sorry it's short. I know, I know, Kyd's POV is longer than Rainon's. I find it easy to write Kyd's POV for some reason. Oh well. What are you guys thankful for? Comment and review please.**

**--alice**


	23. Eleven AM

**Hey! I'm here with a new chapter! Yay! Okay so far, on my poll, you guys want me to continue this and my RedX/Rae story. So I'll only be updating those two until told otherwise. So if you want any of my other stories updates, go vote on my poll. Thanks!**

**Enjoi!**

_After fight, Kyd's gone and Raven's looking for Rainon._

Rainon sighed and straightened her dress. The fight was over and Kyd Wykkyd had gone home, leaving her to find her parents who were HOPEFULLY still at the manor. She quickly fixed her hair and went out into the hall.

"Rainon?" her mother's voice sounded down the hall. "Rainon, where are you?"

Rainon braced herself and ran out into the hallway, appearing as if she had been running.

"Mom!" she exclaimed, running into Raven's arms.

Raven hugged her daughter for a moment before she let go. Holding her at arm's length, Raven looked her daughter over—searching for any marks or signs of internal bleeding. She found none what-so-ever.

"Are you alright?" asked Raven. "Are you hurt? Where WERE you, Rainon?"

"Mom, I'm fine," the girl reassured. "And I'm not hurt," she added, taking a step back from her mother.

They head footsteps coming and their bodies tensed. Someone was coming towards them. Light, suspicious footsteps were getting cloer and their bodies tensed even more, if possible

"Rae?" called Robin's voice, relaxing their tensed postures. "Rae, did you find her?"

His head popped into view as he peeked into the corridor and his sigh of relief could be heard as he ran to his girls. He hugged Raven and then gave Rainon a quick squeeze. Embracing the fact that they were BOTH okay.

"Rainon, where were you?" he asked. "I turn my back for ONE second and you're GONE!"

Rainon had to come up with something quick. She couldn't say that she left the fight to make-out with Wykkyd. She couldn't. Ah ha! She had an idea.

"Wykkyd ran, so I tried to follow him. But let me tell you, it's REALLY hard to chase after a teleporter," she explained with a sheepish smle, never stuttering or giving any impression that she was lying.

"Oh," said her parents, obviously believing her. "Ok then."

"Can we go home?" Rainon asked, adding a yawn to the end of her sentence. "I'm REALLY tired from running."

Robin and Raven smiled and nodded.

"Sure," her father confirmed.

Rainon nodded and teleported outside to the car. She still felt Wykkyd's lips on hers. His warmth, his taste, even his smell continued to inger around her. And she welcomed it with open arms, praying it would never go away. Hopefully, it didn't.

* * *

_The next day_

Rainon sat up tiredly and glanced at her clock. 11:00 AM. Wow. She slept in longer than usual. Her usual 'sleep in' time was about nine or nine-thirty; never ELEVEN. That was MUCH too late. Oh well.

Dressing in her usual dark clothes (red shirt, black jeans, etc.), she teleported to the kitchen to find the Titans East talking to the others. That's strange. She hadn't heard the doorbell or anything. She must've been in a REALLY deep sleep.

_When did they get HERE?_ She thought.

Raven turned around and saw her, flashing her a small smile. Raven patted Robin's shoulder, causing him to turn around and see her too. He nodded and turned back to talking to Bumblebee, who gave a small wave and smile.

"Coffee's on the counter, Rai," Robin called over his shoulder.

Rainon nodded and went straight for the coffee maker. Speedy and Aqualad were immediately by her side once Robin gave notice that she was there.

"Hey, Rainon," said Speedy.

Aqualad flashed her dazzling smile, giving her a slight blush. Speedy glared at his best friend but let it WAS always causing girls to blush, it was natural, but Speedy was the one who ended up with them at his side. Hopefully, he'd get Rainon too. Unlikely.

"H-hey guys," Rainon stuttered.

Speedy laughed at her nervousness and went over to talk to Robin. Aqualad nodded and left too, leaving Rainon to her coffee. Which was fine with hr. She didn't need to be bothered by THOSE two.

"I think that's a great idea, Speedy," said Robin.

"Awesome!" Speedy explained, running off—to his guest room, probably.

"What's a great idea?" asked Rainon, taking a sip from the mug in her hands.

"We're going to the beach," said Speedy with a smirk as he sauntered back into the main room, a beach ball and umbrella in his arms.

"_Fun,_" Rainon said sarcastically.

**Yay! A day at the beach! Fun! Haha. Comment and review if you have any ideas for games they should play at the beach. And of course, they're gonna play 'chicken'. Comment and review.**

**--alice**


	24. Beach Day pt1

**Hey! It's Alice. Sorry I've been gone for so long. I've been busy moving and whatnot but I'm back. Here's the newest chapter to MyNameIsRainonGraysonRoth. Hope you like it!**

**Enjoi!**

_About an hour later_

The Titans West and East were lounging at the beach, enjoying their day off and the bright sun. Aqualad was swimming happily in the water; the girls were sun-bathing, while the other boys were playing football. Everything was perfect. Well, ALMOST perfect. To Rainon, something—more like, someone—was missing. Wykkyd.

Rainon sat peacefully under an umbrella and watched as Beast Boy, in the form of a puppy, chased the now human Terra, his girlfriend. He jumped and, missing her by an inch or two, landed face-first in the sand. All of them laughed when Beastboy's head lifted and it was full of the salty minerals.

Speedy and Aqualad, soaking wet, ran up to Rainon, nice and dry, and they shook their heads over her, making water drop on her. She screamed and squirmed but couldn't avoid getting hit by the damp pellets. She quickly got to her feet and chased after them, stopping when something caught her eye.

A figure, clothed in dark swim trunks with nothing else, walking absent-mindedly and staring at the ground as he walked. She didn't need to call his name and have him lift his head to know that it was Wykkyd. She ran past Speedy and Aqualad, towards the pale boy at the beach. Running towards her Wykkyd.

"Elliot!" she called joyously, ignoring the annoyed comments from the people she passed and threw sand on as she did so.

She rolled her eyes. _If they didn't want to get hit by sand, then don't come to the beach,_ she thought.

Elliot/Wykkyd lifted his head and smiled at the girl, in a black bikini, running towards him. He opened his arms and she jumped straight into them. If they were on _So You Think You Can Dance_, they would've been on the 'Hot Tamale Train'. He swung her around and she giggled happily. Her friends and parents watched confused as Rainon was reunited with this strange boy.

Robin and Raven were in front of the crowd of Titans, wondering who exactly was holding their daughter. Speedy and Aqualad were shocked. Rainon was already TAKEN? WTF? They sighed and went back to the water. Elliot gently placed Rainon on the ground and she led him over to the group of confused Titans, a wide smile plastered on her face.

"Hey," she said, holding Elliot's hand.

"Hey, Rainon," said her father warily, for SURE that this pale and strange boy was Kyd Wykkyd. "Who's your 'friend'?"

He smirked, knowing Wykkyd didn't speak. But he was shocked when this boy did.

"Hi, I'm Elliot. Nice to meet you," said the pale boy, holding out his hand to the shocked teen.

"Uh, R-Richard," said Robin, absolutely stunned but took his hand nonetheless.

He was SURE this guy was Kyd Wykkyd. But nooo. The guy had to open his mouth and TALK. Great. Raven sighed and stepped forward.

"Raven," was all she said as an introduction.

Elliot nodded and snaked his arm around Rainon's waist. She blushed and you could hear a slight 'pop' in the water. Raven raised an eyebrow at this. Hmm...

"I hope you don't mind me joining you guys," said Elliot politely.

"Not at all," said Raven, ignoring Robin's shocked expression.

"Thanks," said Elliot as he and Rainon walked away, towards the water.

Raven turned to Robin and closed his agape mouth, kissing it gently.

"Close your mouth, Boy Blunder. Bats will fly in. But of course, you're use to having bats around." With that and a playful wink, the demoness left also.

Robin sighed and caught up with Raven, telling her his Kyd Wykkyd theories. She listened and nodded her agreement that Elliot looked like him but he spoke, therefore he couldn't be Kyd Wykkyd. Or could he?

**Sorry this chapter is short. But hey, I got a chapter up! Yay! Hope you liked it. don't worry, there will be a part 2 to this chapter. Comment and review.**

**--alice**


	25. Beach Day pt2

**This for KraZiiePyrozHavemoreFun. Happy Birthday, Amya-chan! This is for you!**

**Hey! Sorry I haven't updated on forever but I've been MEGA busy. So to make it up to you, and as a Christmas present, I'm updating some of my stories! I'll be updating, or trying to update: ****Yin and Yang, My Hero, Who Shall Win The Battle, ****and maybe even ****Phoenix.**** So, if you like my stories and have been waiting for me to update, keep your eyes out for them. Hope you like it! Happy holidays!**

**I might even start a new story! It's a RaeKyd story. It's called ****Hellfire and Darkness****.**

**Summary: Wykkyd and Raven are enemies from two different sides of Hell. Wykkyd is the prince of Darkness; Raven, the princess of Hellfire. Their families have always been at war, but will a chance encounter visiting the blood-bag (human) world change everything?**

**Enjoi!**

It was about half an hour since 'Elliot' had shown up at the beach and joined Rainon. They had set themselves apart from the rest of the group and remained with each other only. No one really noticed their seclusion; they simply just enjoyed their day off at the beach.

Speedy and Aqualad were wrestling in the water—Aqualad was winning of course. I mean, COME ON, you're IN THE WATER fighting an ATLANTIAN. Of course, you're going to lose. And yet, Speedy kept fighting. Stubborn, playboy Titan.

Bumblebee, Terra, and Starfire were trying to tan; Terra appearing to be the only one succeeding. They rolled onto their stomachs in sync and faced their head the same way. Like triplets. Except one was orange-skinned, another tan, and the last one was a mocha color. Still, they moved in perfect sync. As if it was intentional.

Robin and Raven were swimming idly in the water. Kissing as the waves hit them like a ton of bricks, knocking both of them in the water only for them to rise up laughing. Robin splashed Raven and she began chasing after him yelling something about getting him back. He ended up tripping in the shallow end and landing face-first in the mud. Raven simply laughed and, like in Spiderman, wiped away the mud to about mid-face and kissed him passionately.

Mas y Menos were running the length of the ENTIRE beach over and over again. They ran on the water too, splashing the Titans in the water. The two speed twins stopped running and started playing. They splashed each other happily and said playful comments in Spanish. They soon began running again.

Everyone was having fun. Even Rainon, now that Elliot was here. It was a perfect day at the beach.

*Ten minutes later*

"Come on, team!" called Robin from the shore, standing next to a fire-pit. "Dinner!"

All of the Titans and Elliot raced to the shore. They all lined up and grabbed a barbeque stick from Robin, placing hotdogs and tofu-dogs on the wire. Sitting around the fire, they started cooking. Elliot's unfamiliar face caught the eye of one, naïve alien girl. She flew across the circle and landed right next to Elliot, making him closer to Rainon.

"What is your name?" asked the red-head hero. "Your favorite color? Favorite animal? Will you be my friend?"

"Whoa, Starfire, relax," said Rainon calmly, laughing quietly at Elliot's expression.

"Oh," sighed the alien girl, almost sadly.

"Uh," Elliot started. "Elliot. Black. Bat. And, sure?"

"Glorious!" Starfire exclaimed, beginning to talk with Elliot about only God knows what.

*Thirty minutes later*

"…And now, every time at this hour, you can hear the monster coming. And you KNOW when he's coming because he screams before he kills…" Speedy said, engaging the Titans and Elliot in a scary story.

"Ahhhhhhh!!!!!!" came a scream, making the group jump.

"Dudes! Let's get out of here! He screams before he kills!" yelled a frightened Beast Boy, running into the ocean and swimming as fast as he could.

The group erupted in laughter when Aqualad came into view and Beast Boy took off. Aqualad then screamed again and Beast Boy, startled, jumped out and into the water. Another round of laughs and giggles.

Rainon, sitting in Elliot's lap, relaxed and laid her head against his chest in content. Robin watched warily as Elliot kissed Rainon gently on the forehead, putting her at even more ease. Raven looked at Robin's wary face and kissed him gently on the chin, whispering that it was fine. He obliged to her reassurance.

The rest of the day went good. They played chicken, ate, told scary stories, and watched Beast Boy frighteningly run into the ocean. It was the perfect day…Until Rainon woke up and Elliot was nowhere to be found.

"Elliot?" she called, looking around the beach.

"_Stay away from her!"_ yelled a voice from afar.

"_Get your HANDS off of me, Boy Blunder!" _ yelled a familiar voice. Elliot.

"_You, stay the HELL away from my daughter!"_

And then there were fists flying.

**Whooaaaaaa. What happened? Haha. This was for you, Amya/Psyche. Happy 15****TH****! Comment and review.**

**--alice**


	26. Cries and Screams

**Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in, like….forever! But I'm back and I'm updating! So here it is.**

**Um, here's an answer to a reply I got about Rainon and Wykkyd's age-difference:**

**--ok, so yeah, Kyd is about twenty years older than her but they really love each other and age is only a number. I've seen, met and still know couples who are ten or more years apart. My parents are ten years apart and they love each other very much. The same for Kyd and Rainon—age is only a number. **

**Ok, recap:**

**--The Titans and Rainon went to the beach.**

**--Wykkyd/Kyd/Elliot showed up and hung out with Rainon.**

**--They had fun and went to bed**

**--Rainon woke up and found her father (Robin) yelling at Kyd.**

**So there's a short recap! Here's the next chapter to My Name Is Rainon Grayson-Roth.**

**Enjoi!

* * *

**

**Previously:**

"Stay away from her!" _yelled a voice from afar._

"Get your hands OFF of me, Boy Blunder!" _yelled a familiar and recognizable voice: Wykkyd._

"You, stay the HELL away from my daughter!"

_And then there were fists flying…_

**Now:**

Rainon watched as her father's fist collided with Elliot's face, making her boyfriend stagger back a few steps. Her jaw dropped to the floor but her shock was immediately masked by a raging fury. Her face contorted into a glare and her fists clenched tightly as the two guys began fighting hand-to-hand. Robin, her father, had the upper hand—having taken Wykkyd by surprise. He was seriously getting pummeled by her father.

Rainon screamed, waking the others up and catching the two fighters' attention for a moment, and ran to the two fighting boys. Raven, who was already fully awake, yelled out to Rainon and grabbed her daughter by the waist, keeping her away from the battle. Rainon yelled and struggled, never being able to relinquish her mother's hold on her. Tears formed in her eyes and she yelled for her father to stop.

The other Titans were watching with confused faces. Why was Robin beating up Elliot? What REASON did he have to hurt the pale kid? When did this all start? And who did it have to deal with? They watched as Elliot's head was whipping from left to right with each punch and his face gained multiple bruises. They looked at Rainon's screaming and the tears that fell from her gentle face. She looked like she was in torture. Poor Rainon.

Raven's face was twisted into an emotionless mask as she held onto her daughter tightly, never ONCE loosening it. She hated seeing—and being part of—her daughter's pain. She could feel the agony radiating off the girl in her arms and the anger flowing out of her boyfriend. It was all too much. She tried and TRIED to suppress them and control them but they were too strong. Poor Elliot was knocked-out cold.

Robin's arm was getting sore as it snapped back and forth, and his fist collided again and again with Elliot's bloody and bruised face. His eyes were narrowed and his lips in a tight line, completely void of emotions. Blood spotted his green glove and he was very much aware of his daughter's screams of pure torture. He noticed Raven holding Rainon back and her face, too, was completely blank. He sighed deeply and withdrew his hand, standing up and moving away from the unconscious boyfriend of his sixteen-year-old daughter.

Rainon was quickly released the second that her father moved away from Wykkyd. She ran with every fiber of her being to the lying boy on the beach, the waves gently hitting his side and washing over her feet as she got closer. She fell to her knees beside him and gently touched his battered face **(sorry I made Kyd get his butt kicked! I really am sorry!)**. She ripped off a piece of her shirt and dabbed it in the water, making a moist cloth. She slowly, lovingly, and gently wiped the blood off of his face—ignoring the glare from her father and focusing on Elliot.

Elliot hissed when the cloth touched his face-wounds and his eyes fluttered open, peering up at a crying Rainon. He frowned as a tear fell on his cheek and he, painfully, reached up to stroke her cheek and wipe a tear away. She leaned into his touch and let out a sob. He quietly hushed her and touched her bottom lip with his thumb. She opened her puffy red eyes slowly and stifled a sob; he smiled faintly.

"I'm sorry," was all she could come up with as he sat up straight, wincing as he did so.

"For what?" he grunted.

"My father…" seemed like explanation enough to Rainon as she looked ashamed at her hands in her lap as she absent-mindedly played with the cloth.

"…Is paranoid and doesn't want to lose his little girl. It's okay, Rainon."

"You're hurt."

He chuckled and gestured to his face, meaning 'Obviously, I'm hurt'. She smiled weakly and touched his new black-eye but pulled away when he winced. His hand snapped back up and grabbed her retreating wrist, taking hold of her hand and intertwining their fingers. Even sad, she still looked beautiful to him. A tear prickled down her chin and onto his face and the wetness mingled with his blood, the salt stinging his wounds.

"Don't cry, Rainon," he said quietly, a soft murmur meant for only HER ears. "Angel's shouldn't cry."

She let loose a choked sob and clutched his hand tighter in her lap, fighting back more tears.

"I'm no angel," was all she said as more tears ran down her face. "Angel's are bright and…BRIGHT. I'm dark and part demon."

"You're an angel to ME."

Her eyes opened to find him smiling lovingly at her and she sighed at the sight. To her, HE was the angel. His chiseled chin and strong jaw—he was beautiful. The moonlight shone against his face, giving it a dim glow. Lovely.

Robin watched this scene of love with a passionate fury, anger still in his heart. He held Raven tightly to him and glared at his daughter and boyfriend. In the moonlight, he could see the tear lines on her face and the bruises coming into view on Elliot's pale features. He was SOMEWHAT glad that he had caused the boy some damage but his shame and guilt took over at the sight of his crying daughter.

Raven was clutched to Robin tightly as she watched his face turn from a smug grin to a shamed-guilty expression. She tapped into their bond, stronger now, and quickly understood. _He SHOULD feel bad_, she thought. As he was pummeling Elliot, Rainon was crying and SCREAMING for him to stop. It killed her to watch her love get hurt in ANY way: mental, emotional, OR physical. But she'd have to say that physical pain was the worse for her daughter to witness, even if it CAN be healed.

"Dude…" said Beast Boy, the first one to actually SPEAK UP. "Why'd you beat him up?!"

"Will friend Elliot be the O and K?" asked Starfire, concerned about her new friend.

"DAD!!" yelled Rainon as she stood up and marched to her parents, leaving Wykkyd to rest and catch his breathing. "What in the name of TRIGON did you DO?!"

Robin glared for a second before letting go of Raven and walking away. He didn't feel like a family argument right now. He DEFINETELY didn't feel like dealing with his teenage daughter's anger. He was tired and his hand hurt like HELL. He really needed to put some ice on it. Damn, Wykkyd had a hard head **(Haha, that's what SHE said. [Please excuse my dirty mind]). **

"Dad!" Rainon called, watching her father get further and further away. "Robin!"

He never looked back. She growled lowly and raised her hand, black magic flowing to her fingers as she lifted him up and threw him down to the sand.

"We need to TALK!" she said as she teleported to stand over him. "What the HELL?!"

Robin slowly rose to his feet and anger flooded out of him like a waterfall. Rainon took a step back as he spun around to face her with a blood-red face.

"You're GROUNDED! You will not leave the tower once we get home WITHOUT my permission! Not your mother's; not Cyborg's; not Beast Boy; and NOT Starfire! You will not go anywhere without a Titan at your side. You are forbidden to go on missions or see Wykkyd. That is FINAL! Now, say goodbye to your little FRIEND. Then we go HOME."

Rainon let a lone tear fall from her face before she turned on her heel and slowly walked over to a now standing Wykkyd. He gently touched her cheek and she flinched as though she'd been slapped. He frowned at her and tried to touch her again, this time she took a step back.

"Rainon…" he said sadly.

"Goodbye," was all she could get out before she began sobbing and ran.

She ran past all the Titans and her parents, teleporting to her room once she gained enough control over her emotions. They all watched and Wykkyd ran to where her footprints stopped, falling to his knees.

"Rainon!" he exclaimed.

And with that, Elliot Wykkyd began to sob. RIGHT there, in front of a group of Titans, for his only love.

_Why did she leave me?_ Was his only thought for the morning to come.

* * *

**Hmm, not really how I wanted it to turn out but OH WELL! Hope you liked it. This is to make up for the long wait for me to update. Thanks for reading. Comment and review, please!**

**--alice**


	27. Dead Inside

**Hello Hi Hey, everyone!! Thank you so much to those who reviewed my last chapter and those who Story Added/Favorited me. I'm so glad you guys enjoy my story. Ok, so here's the update for My Name Is Rainon Grayson-Roth. There are two songs in here that I think work really well with this chapter. I'll have the names of them at the bottom if you want to look them up.**

**Enjoi!**

**Ps, I'm time-skipping to about a week after the beach incident so here you go. Again, ENJOI!

* * *

**

_Rainon's POV:_

It's been a week since I've seen him, Wykkyd. It's been a week since my father, Robin, pummeled him at the beach. It's been a week since I was happy. It's been a week since I came out of my room. It's been a week since I was in love, even if I still am. It's been a week since I meditated or eaten or slept. It's been a week since I've…lived.

I feel dead inside. Everything's a blur now. Each day is spent in my room, doing nothing. I'm just wasting away. I'm not ME anymore…not without Wykkyd. I can't seem to function without him…

A knock sounded at my door and my father's voice called for me to come out and eat. I glared at the door and screamed at him to go away. He sighed and pleading with me to at least come and have a piece of toast or something, but all I did was yell and scream at him to leave me alone. After five minutes of my yelling at him, he walked away.

I didn't, honestly, care if my father was hurt by my words. It was HIM who separated me from Wykkyd. He's the one who beat him to a pulp. He's the one to have gotten my angry. It's all of his fault that his only daughter is miserable. He's the one to blame. And I DO blame him…

Another knock sounded and this time it was my mother. Of course my father would send HER instead…but it was her fault, more than else. SHE's the one who HELD ME BACK when he was beating KYD! She held me BACK while my father punched and attacked my boyfriend! I couldn't believe she didn't even try to stop him…

I didn't yell at my mother. I don't think I ever could. She was my MOTHER. She gave me life and without this life, I would've never met my Wykkyd. But I'm still angry at her.

She left after I didn't answer her and I knew she was going to report my silence to Robin. I sighed and got up. Might as well do SOMETHING. I changed into a pair of black skinny jeans, a black with gray polka dotted spaggetti strap, a black cardigan, and put on my black converse. I closed my eyes and teleported to the recently installed music room and sat down at the black grand piano. I began playing and music flooded throughout the room and into the corridor, but I didn't give a rat's pink little butt if anyone heard me.

* * *

_Regular POV:_

The sound of a piano being played flooded throughout the halls of Titan's Tower and the two birds made their way to the music room, hearing their daughter playing a song. Robin looked at Raven and they both felt slightly ashamed when they heard the lyrics to the song their daughter was playing.

"_When I was younger, I saw_

_My daddy cry_

_And curse at the wind…"_

Rainon's voice carried and they never knew that she could sing or play piano. But she sounded beautiful. Robin looked at Raven with sadness and guilt in his eyes and Raven looked back at him with the same expression.

"_He broke his own heart and I watched_

_As he tried to _

_Reassemble it_

_And my momma swore_

_That she would_

_Never let herself forget_

_And that was the day that I promised_

_To NEVER sing of love_

_If it does not exist…"_

Robin sighed and pulled Raven to him, breathing in her scent as he listened to his daughter. Rainon continued, oblivious to the people who were listening.

"_Darling, you are_

_The only exception_

_You are_

_The only exception (x3)_

_Maybe I know somewhere_

_That love never lasts…"_

At this, her father placed his head in the crook of her mother's shoulder and took a shaky breath—guilt consuming him and he instantly regretted his decision to separate his daughter and Wykkyd. It killed him on the inside to see his daughter like this…

"_And we have to make it alone_

_Or keep a straight face_

_But I've always lived like this:_

_Keeping a comfortable distance_

_And up until now_

_I had sworn to myself that I'm content_

_With Loneliness_

_Because none of it was ever worth the risk…."_

Robin let go of Raven and pressed his ear to the door, trying to hear Rainon better rather than listening to the muffled sounds of her singing. He had really hurt her by keeping her locked up in the tower…He needed to fix that.

* * *

_Wykkyd's POV:_

My life was over. I was the walking dead. There was no more meaning to life anymore. Not without HER. My life. My angel. My love. Wow, that's cheesy. But I couldn't function anymore. I was nothing without her, empty on the inside. I couldn't even sleep without picturing her sweet face.

It's been a week since we've been separated but it feels as though it's been a century. I stay awake at night just thinking about her and wondering if she's thinking about me too. Oh no…what if she's met someone else?

I began to cough uncontrollably at the thought, choking on air and clutching my throat. I couldn't think of her with another guy. She was MINE and I was HERS. I couldn't even see myself with another person. It wouldn't be right. The other girl wouldn't even compare to Rainon. No girl could. Rainon was…RAINON.

I sighed and picked up my acoustic guitar, lightly plucking the strings and taking time to tune them properly. Once satisfied, I began to play. The music flowed through me and I let it take over, using Rainon as my focus. This song reminded me of her anyway. I took a breath and let the lyrics pour out of me…

"_It's four AM, I'm waking up to your perfume__  
__Don't get up, I'll get through on my own__  
__I don't know if I'm home__  
__Or if I lost the way into your room__  
__I'm spiraling into my doom__  
__I'm feeling half alive but I know one day__  
__You and I will be free,_

_To live and die by our own rules,__  
__Free..__  
__Despite the fact that men are fools._

_I'm almost alive, and I need you to try__  
__And save me.__  
__It's okay that we're dying,__  
__But I need to survive tonight, tonight._

_Well excuse me while I get killed softly,__  
__Heart slows down and I can hardly tell you I'm okay__  
__At least 'til yesterday,__  
__You know you got me off my highest guard,__  
__Believe me when I say it's hard.__  
__We'll get through this tonight__  
__And I know one day you and I will be free_

_To live and die by our own rules,__  
__Free..__  
__Despite the fact that men are fools._

_I'm almost alive, and I need you to try__  
__And save me.__  
__It's okay that we're dying,__  
__But I need to survive tonight, tonight._

_And you touch my hand ever so slightly__  
__(Girl we're not ready for this yet)__  
__And the deadly look she cast upon me__  
__I won't regret, I won't regret__  
__I won't regret. I won't regret..._

_And I was trying to disappear,__  
__But you got me wrapped around you__  
__I can hardly breathe without you__  
__I was trying to disappear__  
__But I got lost in your eyes now,__  
__You brought me down to size now._

_I'm almost alive__  
__And I need you to try and save me.__  
__It's okay that we're dying__  
__But I need to survive tonight, tonight__  
__Tonight..._

_I'm almost alive, and I need you to try__  
__And save me.__  
__It's okay that we're dying,__  
__But I need to survive tonight, tonight.__  
__I need to survive tonight, tonight…"_

What I would give to see her again…to see her face and kiss her lips. To feel her lips against mine and to feel her fingers intertwined with mine…just to be with her. To see her would help me though this…depression. Just one look and I would die happily. That's it, I'm seeing her. The costs be damned. I needed this...

* * *

**How'd you guys like this update? Good?**

**Rainon's song: The Only Exception by Paramore.**

**Wykkyd's song: Half Alive by Secondhand Serenade.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this and I hope you review and tell me what you liked. Please feel free to ask questions. Thanks. Comment and review!**

**--alice**


	28. AUTHORS NOTE2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

OMG, Everyone, I am so so sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time! I, literally, have, like, NO IDEAS anymore!I really am sorry that I haven't updated a lot. It sucks, I know. So please, if you want me to update, send me some of YOUR ideas and I'll gladly take them into consideration.

**I repeat: If you want an update, help me by saying what you would want me to do.**

_WHAT DO YOU WANT TO HAPPEN NEXT? WHAT WOULD YOU DO? WHAT SHOULD I DO TO GET RID OF THIS WRITER'S BLOCK? WHAT SUSPENSEFUL/ROMANTIC/ADVENTUROUS/DRAMATIC THING SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT?_

I'm really sorry for being gone, again. I'll try as hard as I can to update but you must all help me out, please! I'm begging you! Please send me your ideas or thoughts and I shall gladly think about using it. All credit will go to whoever's idea I use, of course, and I'll love you forever. Please, help me!

PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE help me!

-alice


	29. Take Me With You

**Heck yes, baby, I'm back! So, first of all, I just wanted to say congratulations and a give a Thank You to titansfan1211, for being my 100****th**** reviewer. You have made me one, happy camper. You're great.**

**I am sad to say that I didn't get many ideas so I had to figure it out myself. Thank you to those who sent in ideas, you all had great ideas.**

**Anyways, here's the new chapter update!**

**ENJOI!

* * *

**

_Wykkyd's POV:_

I couldn't believe I was about to do this. Why was I here again? Oh yeah, to see the girl I love: Rainon Phoenix Grayson-Roth. She was worth it. She was worth everything. And I was here to prove that to her. Because, well, I was in love with her.

I lifted my guitar into my arms and turned on the amplifier next to me. Nerves overcame me as my pale fingers flipped the ON switch but I shoved that feeling to the back of my mind. Nothing was going to ruin this for me. Not nerves and not her family. I was going to go through with this.

I took a small swig of my water bottle and took a deep breath. Here goes nothing…

* * *

_Rainon's POV:_

I was walking down the hall when I heard his voice. I had stopped dead in my tracks, thinking that I just imagined it, but then he sang again. And again. And again. He was here. He was outside.

I ran down to the first floor of the tower, the others having already beaten me there. The entryway was open and I made my way over to it, seeing Wykkyd with his guitar. Singing. For me. I couldn't believe my eyes. I could feel joyous tears welling in my eyes. It was Wykkyd…

* * *

_General POV:_

_Forgive me if I seem forward but I've_

_Never been in front of anything like you_

_It's the last place I'd ever thought I'd be_

_When I woke up this morning_

Rainon pushed to the front of the small crowd and came clear into the view of Kyd Wykkyd. Their eyes locked as he strummed his guitar and sang his heart out. Tears prickled down Rainon's pale face as she saw him for the first time in a week. His voice rang in her ears and it was pure joy to hear.

_Is it true?_

_And that you're always this breathtaking_

_And you're smart and you're willing_

_My god, this is killing me_

_Tell me all the things you've never said_

_We can lie here and talk for hours in my bed_

Rainon took a step closer to him, a wide smile and trails of happy tears on her face. She was shocked that her parents weren't stopping her. They were probably in just as much shock as she was.

_I don't have anything to hide_

_I don't have anything_

_Everything is not for certain (x2)_

_And you're starting to see right through me_

_And I'm loving every minute of it_

_It's like I'm born again_

_Every time I breath in_

_So if you're curious_

_My favorite color's blue and _

_I like to sing in the shower_

_If you'd like, I'll sing to you_

_Tell me all the things you've never said_

_We can lie here and talk for hours_

_In my bed_

_I don't have anything to hide_

_I don't have anything_

_Everything is not for certain (x2)_

_Tell me all of your hopes, all your dreams_

_I want you to take me there (x2)_

_And tell me everything_

_Every breath, I want you to know I'll be there._

_There's just one more thing, one request_

_I want you to take me with you_

_Take me with you_

_I will never let you down_

_I will love you now and forever (x6)_

By this time, Rainon had made it to stand in front of Wykkyd without any one of her family stopping her. When she turned to look at them, the door was closed and they were all inside. Her and Wykkyd were alone for the first time in a long, slow week.

Wykkyd gently placed his guitar on the stand next to him, his eyes never leaving Rainon's. She was so close. He stood straight again and slowly, gently, tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Her eyes closed and a lone tear escaped, the salty liquid sliding down her pale cheek. Her lips trembled with her breath, as if it was all a dream. But it was as real to her as it was to him.

"Rainon…" he spoke quietly, almost as if he spoke any louder, she might disappear all together.

Her breath hitched as her violet-blue eyes opened gradually, locking with his once again. He smiled at her, his red eyes sparkling with love and joy that couldn't be described in words. So much love…for her.

"Oh, Wykkyd," she whispered as she threw her arms around his neck and held him close. "Wykkyd, it's really you…"

He sighed deeply and crushed her body to his, his light-colored face buried in her black hair, breathing in her scent of vanilla and lavender. He etched this moment into his memory, every little insignificant detail. He would never forget this. He lightly stroked her hair, taking deep, ragged breaths as they both reveled in each other's embrace.

"I'm here, Rainon. I'm here," he repeated softly in her ear, mostly to himself rather than to her. "I'll always be here…"

"I believe you," she whispered, burying her face in his chest. He was here. This was really real. They were together.

* * *

**Short, I know. Late, I know. Better late than never, a friend of mine had once said. I've decided to add a lemon either in the next chapter or the one after. Tell me what you think about the idea, lemon or no lemon. **

**Wykkyd's song: Take Me With You by Secondhand Serenade.**

**You guys know what to do: comment and review. I hope you liked it.**

**-alice**


	30. I Love You

**Hey. So not many reviews came in for the last chapter but I've decided not to do a lemon. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. **

**ENJOI!

* * *

**

_General POV, later that night:_

_There comes a time_

_A time in everyone's life_

_Where nothing seems to go your way_

_Where nothing seems to turn out right_

Soft music played in Rainon's room as the rain pitter-pattered against her window, casting small yet eerie shadows against her walls. She was clad in a wet, beige tank top and dark skinny jeans. Her hair was slightly damp and her bangs stuck to her pale face which was blushing from the rain. Even when she was wet, she still looked beautiful to Wykkyd.

_There may come a time_

_You just can't seem to find your place_

_For every door you walk on to_

_Seems like two get slammed in your face_

Wykkyd gently brushed a lock of hair out of Rainon's face, tucking the strand behind her ear. Their eyes were staring longingly into the other's, saying everything and nothing with a single look, loving yet unspoken words hung in the air. Wykkyd slowly leaned in and brushed his lips against hers, stealing a soft kiss. Rainon slowly reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck and holding his lips to hers.

_That's when you need someone_

_Someone that you can call_

_And when all your faith is gone_

_Feels like you can't go on_

Wykkyd's arms slowly wrapped around Rainon's small waist, gently yet securely crushing her body to his, leaving no space between them. They stayed like that for some time, seconds that felt like hours had ticked by. Their lips didn't move much, just lingered on the other's to revel in the feel.

_Let it be me (x2)_

_If it's a friend you need_

_Let it be me (x2)_

They both slowly, reluctantly, pulled away from the kiss, resting their foreheads together. Wykkyd gradually started swaying their bodies to the music, initiating a slow dance. Rainon rested her head against his chest, his heartbeat being the only music that she needed, completely in sync with hers.

_Feels like you're always comin' on home_

_Pockets full of nothing and you've got no cash_

_No matter where you turn, you ain't got no place to stand_

_Reach out for something and they slap your hand_

"I love you, Rainon," Wykkyd murmured quietly as he held her in his embrace, the words flowing easily off of his tongue like they were meant to be spoken at this time.

"I love you too, Elliot," she replied quietly, her eyes closing in contentment.

_Now I remember all too well_

_What it feels like to be all alone_

_You feel like you'd give anything_

_For just a little place you can call your own_

Wykkyd kissed her again, swiping his tongue against her lower lip, silently begging for entrance which she granted instantly. She wouldn't deny him of anything; she couldn't even if she wanted to. She loved him too much to deny him of anything.

_That's when you need someone_

_Someone that you can call_

_And when all your faith is gone_

_Feels like you can't go on_

His hands, at her hips, gently tugged on the hem of her shirt, his eyes opening to look into hers—a request for permission to lift up the thin fabric. She nodded lightly, covering his hands with hers and helping him lift it off, leaving her in just her pants and bra. He told her she was beautiful and placed a gentle kiss on her lips, dropping the shirt to the floor next to their feet.

_Let it be me (x2)_

_If it's a friend you need_

_Let it be me (x2)_

They slowly made it onto the bed and Wykkyd gently laid down Rainon, slowly crawling on top of her. She slowly lifted off his shirt, lightly tracing his abs and placing a feathered kiss over his heart. He sighed in content and kissed the top of her head.

_Let it be me (x2)_

_If it's a friend that you need_

_Let it be me (x2)_

Rainon crawled backwards and sat against the headboard of her bed, kicking the blankets out of her way. Wykkyd crawled over to her and placed his lips on hers, pouring all of his love for her into the kiss. Rainon sighed into the kiss and pulled him closer.

"Wykkyd…" she breathed as he covered them with the sheets, the night to come being the only thing she could think of.

* * *

_General POV, later that night:_

_It's the way that you blush when you're nervous_

_It's your ability to make me earn this_

_I know that you're tired_

_Just let me sing you to sleep_

Wykkyd sat at the end of Rainon's bed, dressed only in his pants with his guitar in his lap. Rainon was asleep soundly as his back faced her. He looked back at her and smiled softly at her. Tonight was the greatest night of his life. He would never forget it.

_It's about how you laugh out of pity_

'_Cause let's be honest, I'm not really that funny_

_I know that you're shy_

_Just let me sing you to sleep_

He grinned to himself as he lightly played his guitar, strumming randomly before falling into a song. He saw that it was perfect for tonight. Little did he know that Rainon was awake and listening to him sing for her again.

_If you need anything_

_Just say the word, I mean anything_

_Rest assured, if you start to doze_

_I'll tuck you in, plant my lips where you necklace is closed_

Rainon smiled at his back from hearing the words of the song, him being completely oblivious that she was awake as he lost himself in the song. She lost herself in the song too, it was as if it was written for her.

_It's the pills you don't need to take_

_Medicating perfection, now, that's a mistake_

_I know that you're spent_

_Just let me sing you to sleep_

Wykkyd completely let the song captivate him, the music taking over so much that he didn't even see what notes he was playing—they just came to him.

_It's your finger and how I'm wrapped around it_

_It's your grace and how it keeps me grounded_

_I know that you're weak_

_Just let me sing you to sleep_

Rainon held the sheet to her naked chest as she sat up and crawled across the bed to Wykkyd, resting her face against his shoulder. He smiled as he felt her body against his, the thin sheet being the only barrier between their bare upper bodies. He continued to play for her, his favorite part of the song coming up.

_If you need anything_

_Just say the word, I mean anything_

_Rest assured, if you start to doze_

_I'll tuck you in, plant my lips where your necklace is closed_

Rainon wrapped her arms around his neck and shoulders, letting his shoulder hold up the blanket that covered her naked chest. Her head still rested on his shoulder as he craned his neck to look at her, love evident in his ruby eyes.

_While you were sleeping, I figured out everything_

_I was constructed for you and you were molded for me_

_Now I feel your name coursing through my veins_

_You shine so bright, it's insane, you put the sun to shame_

Rainon placed a lingering kiss on his shoulder, keeping her eyes locked on his. He kissed her forehead and looked back at his guitar, the song barely ending. Rainon remained quiet as he finished, watching his face as he sang.

_If you need anything_

_Just say the word, I mean anything_

_Rest assured, if you start to doze_

_I'll tuck you in, plant my lips where your necklace is closed (x2)_

As soon as he finished, Rainon kissed the corner of his lip, thanking him for the song. He smiled again and kissed her on the lips. She smiled widely at him, her eyes sparkling with joy.

"I love you," he whispered against her lips.

"I know," was her reply as she went back to her spot on the bed and fell asleep but not before saying, "I love you too."

He chuckled as he set down his guitar and crawled in bed with her, wrapping his arms around her waist and holding her close. He wasn't going to ever let her go again. Not that he wanted to in the first place…

* * *

_General POV, with Robin and Raven:_

"Rae?" came Robin's voice through the door between his room and the bathroom, his girlfriend on the other side. "Raven?"

The door slid open and Raven stepped out with a hint of a smile on her face as she clutched something in her hand. She looked at Robin and embraced him in a hug, shocking him. She smiled and placed a gentle kiss on his muscular shoulder.

"I'm pregnant with Rainon," she whispered against his skin, a wide smile on her lips.

* * *

**YAY! RaeRae is pregnant with Rainon! Uh oh, but what will happen to Rainon? You're just gonna have to wait and see. YAY, this was five pages long! Most likely the longest chapter yet! WHOO HOO!**

**First song: LET IT BE ME by Ray LaMontagne**

**Wykkyd's song: LULLABY by The Spill Canvas**

**I'm a review whore so please review and comment! I love you all!**

**-alice**


End file.
